Kim Jaejoong in Jung Fams
by babymochi
Summary: Apa semua kesusahan ini masih kurang? adakah yg akan menambah beban hidupku? Appa, bawa aku bersamamu...ke surga.
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Aku tau dan aku sangat sadar diri kalau aku tidak akan diterima dengan baik di keluarga ini. Menikah karena aku hamil? Bahkan yang menghamiliku tidak mengingat apapun kejadian saat-saat menghabiskan malam panas penuh kesakitan bagiku.

Aku dikenal bad boy disekolah. Bagaimana jika seluruh sekolah tau kalau pembuat onar sekaligus murid paling rajin keluar masuk ruang BK bahkan ruang kepala sekolah sedah HAMIL? Garis bawahi hamil! Oh no! aku namja! NAMJA. Aku juga bingung bagaimana ini bisa terjadi.

Kenapa hidupku yang sudah menyedihkan harus bertambah menyedihkan saat aku masuk dan mengganti margaku menjadi Jung? Ini sangat sulit. Aku memang pembangkang, tapi melawan Mrs. Jung (ibu dari ayah anak yang aku kandung) yang sangat kolot akan tradisi keluarganya itu susah juga.

Rasaranya aku ingin menangis. Tapi kemana aku akan bersandar? Suamiku? Bahkan ia lebih menurut kepada ibunya agar ia tetap menjalankan hubungannya dengan tunangannya. Gila? Memang. Anak yang penurut dan ibu yang pengekang. Jadi seseorang yang bersetatus suami itu tidak bisa memberiku sandaran. Satu-satu yang kupunya didunia ini adalah ayah dan jabang bayi dalam perutku. Bersandar kepada Appa? Hah.. kau ingat kan kalau hidupku menyedihkan? Appaku mengalami gangguan kejiwaan setelah umma meninggal dua tahun lalu. Rasanya aku ingin menangis meraung-raung mengingat hidupku. Tapi tak akan. Aku namja yang kuat. Camkan itu. Sampai akhir dari ff ini, dengan tegas aku katakana KALAU AKU TIDAK AKAN MENANGIS!

Hidupku akan lebih baik. Aku percaya itu.

Tittle : Kim Jaejoong In Jung Fams

Genre : family, drama, romance, a little bit Hurt

Rated : M (bahaya! Anak kecil dilarang baca. Kalau mau baca boleh aja sih. Tapi bukan tanggung jawab saya bila terjadi serangan jantung mendadak, hipertensi, gangguan pada ibu hamil! *forget it*)

Cast : Jung (Kim) Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Jung (Choi) Siwon, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Go Ara (forget her-_-), Jung (Shim) Changmin

Pairing : YunJae as always!, WonJae, YooSu,and….. YunRa '...'

WARNING : boyslove, yaoi, hurt,

* * *

Chap 1

The Biggest Mistake

"ya! Kim Junsu kajja!" namja cantik dengan penampilan yang ekhem urakan ekhem sedang menarik tangan seorang namja juga yang kita ketahui tadi bernama Kim Junsu.

"aniyo hyungie. Aku tak mau masuk kedalam tempat berisik itu. Bagaimana kalau aku bertemu dengan Chun-ups Namja brengsek itu?" namja bertubuh montok itu kukuh menolak.

"nah itu bagus pabbo! Buktikan padanya kalau kau juga bisa menggait yeoja sexy! Buktikan kalau kau bukan hanya gay! Tapi namja normal yang tertarik juga pada yeja sexy"

Kedua namja dengan wajah cantik dan imut ini perlahan memasuki club malah terkenal di Seoul. Setelah tadi sedikit berdebat tentang usia di luar dan dengan sedit suap tentunya agar mereka bisa masuk. BadBoy eoh? Itu lah Kim Jaejoong. Namja yang dengan angkuhnya berjalan mendekati bar club ini. Tidak sedikit orang yang mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jaejoong. Cahaya dari tubuhnya tidak bisa ditolak. Dengan gaya yang terkesan seram. Lihat saja eyeliner tipis di sekitar matanya, celana jeans yang robek di bagian pahanya, baju V-neck yang pas ditubuhnya sehingga membentuk tubuh indahnya, rambut yang di cat coklat almond membuatnya makin mempesona. Walau dia kurang mampu dalam masalah biaya hidup, tapi fashion tetap nomer satu. Anggap itu prinsip hidupnya.

"ya Junsu! Cepat sedikit jalannya!" Jaejoong yang sudah duduk di bar kesal melihat cara berjalan Junsu yang lambat seperti yeoja dengan kepala yang menunduk malu.

"aish hyung aku risih" Junsu mendaratkan pantat mulusnya di samping Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak menghiraukan itu. "Siwon hyung, seperti biasa ne. Dan jus jeruk untuk temanku ini'

"hyung. Aku juga ingin seperti yang kau pesan" kesal Junsu. Ia bukan anak kecil lagi.

"ani. Kau masih bocah nae dongsaeng"

"kita bahkan seumuran, huh." Jaejoong hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

* * *

-Other side-

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7 petang. Tapi namja dengan tatapan tajam ini masih saja berkutat dengan computer dan dokumen di depannya. Apa ia tidak berfikir tentang pantatnya yang bisa saja rata eoh?

Drrrtt Drttt Drrrtttt

"yeoboseyo hyung?" namja bermata musang itu mengangkat telpon dari hyungnya.

"….." -kita sedang dalam side namja musang ini. Jadi jangan harap tau apa yang dikatakan line diseberang. Kecuali namja ini men-loud speaker ponselnya *merong ala Changmin baby*

"kerjaanku masih banyak hyung" jawab namja dengan nama Jung Yunho ini malas.

"…"

"baiklah baiklah 10 menit lagi aku sampai, puas?"

Jung Yunho dengan segera mematikan komputernya. Merapikan dokumen-dokumen pentingnya dan segera beranjak dari kursi kebesarannya sebagai Direktur Utama Jung Corp. Kita harus bangga Appa kita seorang Presdir! *forget jsy*

_'Club? Sesekali tak apakan?'_

Yunho mengambil ponselnya dan terlihat sedang menelpon seseorang

"umma, aku akan pulang terlambat ne"

"…?!"

"eh? Eum.. itu pe-pekerjaanku belom selesai, iya belum"

"….."

"baiklah"

* * *

Mobil audi keluaran terbaru terparkir indah di parkiran Club Mirotic Seoul. Pemiliknya keluar dengan ekprsi sok dingin dan sok berwajah datar agar orang-orang tau ia adalah namja hebat *plak

Perlahan ia mendekat kearah bar. Didudukannya pantatnya di kursi empuk itu. Matanya menelusuri seluruh club ini. Sebenarnya ia risih jika diajak ketempat seperti ini. Tapi ejekan hyungnya memaksanya datang.

"wah Yunho-ah kau datang juga. Ternyata kau tidak terlalu anak mami ahahaha." Namja yang bekerja sebagai bartender menyapa Yunho akrab. Atau sok akrab? Akrab aja deh. Mereka 'kan saudara ahay.

"shut up hyung. Aku juga bisa bebas sepertimu. Berikan aku beer." Sahut Yunho malas.

"hanya beer? Cih payah" Siwon. Kakak kandung dari Yunho mencibir.

"sudah berikan saja. Apa hakmu mengatur? Kau hanya seorang bartender" Yunho mengeluarkan smirk menyebalkannya. *Ekhem jangan gebuk saya.

Setelah siwon pergi dari hadapannya. Yunho kembali melihat-lihat. Pandanganya terhenti pada sosok cantik di sebelahnya. DI SEBELAHNYA! Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya?! *appa alay*

"Jaejoong hyung. Lihat! Yoochun brengsek itu hiks dia hiks sedang berciuman di sudut club ini hueeeeee" Junsu seketika menangis saat melihat (mantan) kekasihnya sedang berciuman dengan yeoja. Bahkan banyak yeoja sedang berada di sekelilingnya.

"ya ya ya! Jangan menangis disini pabbo!" bentak Jaejoong. Tapi tetap memeluk dan berusaha menenangkan Junsu.

"hiks aku pulang saja" Junsu bangkit dari kursinya dan segera berlalu dari club itu. Hanya makan hati jika ia tetap disana.

"huks biarkan sajalah hik" sepertinya uri Jaejoong sudah setengah sadar. Atau setengah mabuk? Atau.. setengan tidak sadar? *asdfghjkl

* * *

Oke ini memalukan Jung. Kau mabuk hanya karena meminum dua gelas besar BEER? Hanya dua gelas?! Payah!

"kau sangat payah bung." Siwon yang sepintas melewati Yunho menyempatkan diri untuk menyindirnya.

"hik hik" cekukan si Yunho pemirsah.

Siwon berlalu dari Yunho dan segera menuju namja cantik idamannya. Namja yang sudah menjadi langganannya sejak tiga bulan terakhir.

"Jaejoong-ah. Sudah berhenti. Kau sudah mabuk" dengan segera Siwon mengambil gelas berisi Margareta dengan kadar alcohol tinggi di depan Jaejoong itu. Hei Siwon tau Jaejoong masih SMA walau sudah di tinggkat akhir. Sebenarnya Siwon tak tega memberi alcohol kadar tinggi. Tapi namja cantik itu memaksa. Apa boleh buat kan?

"hyungie-ah. Bayarkan minumanku neh hehhe hik he" rancau Jaejoong.

"baiklah. Aku akan membayarnya. Tapi kau harus segera pulang. Appamu pasti mencari-carimu dirumah, Jae-ah." Nasihat Siwon. Siwon sudah tau selak-beluk Jaejoong. Jaejoong sering kemari dan sangat dekat dengan Siwon. Bagi Jaejoong, Siwon adalah hyung yang sangat baiik. Tapi bagi Siwon? Apa jaejoong adalah hanya seorang dongsaeng? Atau…? *silahkan menerka*

"appa hiks ne appa sendirian dirumah hyung hiks" Jaejoong menangis ketika mengingat appanya dirumah sendiri. Sepertinya Jaejoong sudah mabuk berat.

"aku akan mengantarmu pulang" kata Siwon dengan senyum tulus. Tapi percuma, Jaejoong tidak sedang melihatnya.

"aku hik mau keto hik let dulu" Jaejoong berjalan sempoyongan menuju toilet.

* * *

Yunho mencoba mengangkat kepalanya yang pening. Ia ingin pulang segera. Saat ia melihat-lihat. Pandangannya tertuju pada Jaejoong yang sedang berjalan di depannya. Dengan insting "YunJae destiny"nya, Yunho mengikuti Jaejoong menuju toilet.

Ia membuntuti Jaejoong sampai ikut masuk kedalam bilik tempat Jaejoong pipis. Yunho segera mengunci pintu bilik paling pojok itu. Mata musang itu membulat saat melihat Jaejoong membuka celananya sampai paha mulus itu terlihat.

.

Setelah Jaejoong selesai mengeluarkan air yang sejak tadi ingin keluar, ia ingin memakai celananya yang sudah ia lorotkan sampai kelantai. Ia membungkuk untuk mengambil celananya. Otomatis itu berarti ia sedang menungging. Dan tidak sengaja pantat mulus Jaejoong yang tidak berbalut sehelai benangpun itu menubruk adik kecil pria yang ada di belakannya.

_eeuunngghh~_

Lenguhan nikmat terdengar di belakannya. Yunho seakan lepas kendali. Segera ia memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang dan menciumi dengan ganas leher namja cantik itu.

Seakan sadar akan situasi yang sedang terjadi, Jaejoong sadar walau hanya setengah dan memberontak pada namja di belakangnya. Tapi tenanganya tak sekuat namja bermata musang dibelakannya. *Percuma saja umma. Nitmati saja~ *author nista*

"eummh" tidak dipungkiri kalau Jaejoong merasakan nikmat.

Shit. Akibat alcohol tadi Jaejoong serasa harus pasrah kepada namja yang menyentuhnya. Bahkan wajahnya Jaejoong tak tau! Apalagi namanya?!

"mphh" Yunho tidak puas hanya dengan bagian belakangnya. Ia juga ingin merasakan bagian depannya. Yunho dengan beringas membalik badan Jaejoong dan segera membungkam bibir semerah cerry Jaejoong dengan bibir hatinya. Dengan cekatan Yunho melepas baju yang dipakai Jaejoong.

"aahhh" desahan nikmat keluar dari bibir cerry itu ketika Yunho mulai menjamah lehernya. Memberikan tanda nista berwarna merah yang author sumpahin bertahan selama sebulan. Tangan Yunho tak tinggal diam. Ia pelintir nipple Jaejoong. Menghasilkan sengatan-sengatan nikmat bagi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya pasrah. Ia hanya bisa mendesah nikmat dan meremas nrambut namja yang menyetubuhinya. Hatinya memberontak. Tidak ingin diperlakukan seperti slave seperti ini. Tapi tubuhnya seolah menolak perintah otak dan hatinya.

.

Hingga sampai saat dimana terdengar suara hentakan anatara badan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Suara lenguhan dan desahan yang saling menyahut. Untung saja tidak ada orang yang ingin ke toilet.

Akhirnya mereka berdua ambruk setelah klimaks pertama Yunho dan klimaks ketiga bagi Jaejoong. Sungguh memalukan, tiga kali? Harusnya ia bisa lebih kuat menahan ejakulasinya.

*silahkan bayangkan bagaimana mereka mencapai klimaks*kabur*

* * *

"Jaejoongie? Kenapa lama sekali di toilet eoh?" Siwon yang sudah hamper satu jam menunggu memutuskan untuk menemui Jaejoong di toilet. Tapi toilet sudah kosong. Tidak siapapun di dalam sana.

Siwon yang awalnya kawatir mulai mengendalikan emosinya. Mungkin Jaejoong sudah pulang. Mengingat ia tidak akan bisa lama-lama meninggalkan Appanya dirumah.

Siwon memutuskan untuk pulang saja. Sift kerjanya pun sudah usai.

* * *

Sang Surya bersinar di ufuk timur. Sinar hangat mulai masuk ke dalam celah-celah toilet tempat Jaejoong memejamkan matanya semalam. Tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu pertempuran hot. *fogetit*

"eeuunnghh.. aarrkk appo" Jaejoong meringis sakit saat ia mencoba untuk bangun dari posisi duduknya. Sepertinya ia tidur dalam posisi duduk. Mata indah berhesel doe itu seketika melebar saat merasakan ada yang memeluknya dari belakang juga rasa perih di holenya dan seperti ada yang mengganjal.

Jaejoong perlahan menoleh kebelakang dan seketika berdiri ketika melihat orang lain berada dalam toilet itu. Perasaan takut bermunculan dalam hati namja cantik ini. Ia tidak berani untuk membangunkan namja asing yang telah menyetubuhinya. Ia takut di perkosa, lagi.

Tidak berniat mencuri, setelah memakai celananya, ia mengambil jas Yunho dan langsung memakainya, karena bajunya yang agak robek tidak mungkin di pakainya. Tak terbayang seberapa ganasnya semalam, huks. Jaejoong segera keluar dari bilik itu.

"kyaaaaaaaaaaa! kenapa ada namja disini?!" oh shit ini toilet Yeoja pemirsa. Pantas saja Siwon tak menemukan Jaejoong kemarin. Tidak peduli dengan teriakan yeoja itu, Jaejoong segera berlari terseok-seok menuju rumahnya.

Tidak dipedulikannya orang-orang yang melihatnya aneh. Penampilannya sungguh berantakan. Poor Jaejoongie.

.

Karena teriakan tadi, ternyata tersangka utama kita terbangun olehnya. Dengan wajah linglung bingung ia memakai bajunya. Ia tidak ingat apapun yang sampai mengakibatkan adik kecilnya tak terbungkus menyebabkan ia kedinginan. Padahal semalam ia merasakan kalau adiknya sangan hangat. Apa itu mimpi? Kenapa ia bisa berakhir di toilet? Terlebih toilet yeoja? Kepalanya pusing. Ia tak mau mengingat apapun dulu. Ia ingin segera pulang.

* * *

Jaejoong berjalan pelan masuk kedalam rumahnya. Ia tak mau membangunkan ayahnya. Tapi rencananya hancur ketika ia melihat Appanya duduk sendirian di sofa.

Kepala namja yang wajahnya masih segar di usianya yang memasuki kepala empat langsung menoleh kearah pintu saat mendengar pintu itu terbuka. Dengan tergesa ia bangun dari duduknya dan langsung memeluk putranya yang sudah ia tunggu sejak kemarin.

"jo..jongie.. nae.. aegya.. kenapa? Kenapa.. baru pulang?" Appa Kim meraba-raba wajah berantakan Jaejoong. Dipeluknya anaknya sayang.

"appa sudah makan? Hiks" Jaejoong bukannya menjawab, ia malah balik bertanya dengan isakan kecil. Ia paling tidak bisa melihat ayahnya seperti sekarang ini.

"nae jae.. belum.. pulang.. bagai mana appa bisa?" tangis Jaejoong pecah seketika. Ia gagal menjadi anak yang baik. Ia gagal membanggakan orang tuanya. Ia malah mengecewakan ayahnya dengan pulang dalam keadaan habis di perkosa. Sungguh ia anak yang durhaka. Ia ke club bersenang-senang sedangkan ayahnya belum makan di rumah? Ia membiarkan ayahnya begadang demi menunggunya pulang? Sebut ia apapun umpatan menjijikan untuknya.

"appa jja makan hiks" Jaejoong menuntun ayahnya ke meja makan.

"nae princess uljimayo. Appa .. su..dah makan dengan eomma tadi hehehehehe" Jaejoong hanya bisa menangis dalam diam sambil memasak setelah mendengar ucapan ayahnya tadi.

Setelah selesai sarapan dan menidurkan Appanya, Jaejoong segera membersihkan dirinya. Setelahnya ia hanya berbaring gelisah memikirkan yang semalam. Ia jijik saat mandi ketika melihat hampir seluruh badannya penuh bercak merah bahkan sampai keunguan.

Teringan sesuatu ia lalu menyambar jass yang tadi ia taruh di kursi. Gotcha! Ia menemukan sebuah dompet kulit yang bahkan mungkin harga dompet ini lebih mahal dari biaya makannya selama seminggu.

Jung Yunho.

Jung Corp?

_'kau harus bertanggung jawab, Jung' _

.

TBC/delete?

Jugde ceritanya. Jangan pernah menjudge cast di sini.

Review memuaskan akan segera di update. Kalau review menunjukkan ketidak puasan berarti ini ff jelek. Mian.


	2. Chapter 2

Prev

_Teringan sesuatu ia lalu menyambar jass yang tadi ia taruh di kursi. Gotcha! Ia menemukan sebuah dompet kulit yang bahkan mungkin harga dompet ini lebih mahal dari biaya makannya selama seminggu._

_Jung Yunho._

_Jung Corp?_

_'kau harus bertanggung jawab, Jung' _

.

.

.

Tittle : Kim Jaejoong In Jung Fams

Genre : family, drama, romance, a little bit Hurt

Rated : M (bahaya! Anak kecil dilarang baca. Kalau mau baca boleh aja sih. Tapi bukan tanggung jawab saya bila terjadi serangan jantung mendadak, hipertensi, gangguan pada ibu hamil! *forget it*)

Cast : Jung (Kim) Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Jung (Choi) Siwon, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Go Ara (forget her-_-), Jung (Shim) Changmin

Pairing : YunJae as always!, WonJae, YooSu,and….. YunRa '...'

WARNING : boyslove, yaoi, hurt,

* * *

Chap 2

My Life Was Change

-One week leter-

Sinar hangat matahari pagi malai berusaha masuk melalui celah-celah tirai jendela kamar seorang namja cantik yang masih betah berada di alam mimpinya. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 6.30 AM waktu setempat. Tapi namja cantik tersebut belum juga membuka matanya.

"eeuunngg aegya umm bangun aegy." Namja paruh baya yang kita tau adalah ayah dari namja cantik yang masih terlelap a.k.a Kim Jaejoong berusaha membangunkan anaknya.

"uugh appa. Hoaam.. ne Joongie bangun." Jaejoong tersenyum manis. Senyum yang hanya ia unjukkan untuk appanya. Bahkan Junsu sangat jarang melihat senyum tulus sahabatnya itu. Jaejoong yang Junsu kenal sekarang adalah Jaejoong yang berbeda semenjak ibunya meninggal.

"mandi. Aegya cepat mandi ne. eomma sudah membuatkan sarapan eungh" sang appa membelai rambut Jaejoong sayang.

Tes. Tetes bening kesedihan jatuh dari kelopak mata Jaejoong.

"aegy. Aegy eungh uljimayo aegya" sang appa mengusap pipi Jaejoong. Menghapus air mata itu dari pipi mulusnya.

"ne. hiks. Joongie mandi dulu ne, appa." Jaejoong dengan segera melesat ke kamar mandi. Ia tidak akan kuat jika sudah menatap muka bahagia appanya saat berbicara tentang eommanya.

Sang appa ke luar kamar Jaejoong dan segera menuju meja makan untuk menunggu anaknya selesai mandi dan segera sarapan.

.

Jaejoong diam di depan pintu gerbang SMA Shinki tempatnya sekolah. Buikannya iya tidak mau masuk, bukan. Hanya saja pintu itu sudah tertutup rapat. Yang artinya sudah sangat terlambat bagi Jaejoong untuk masuk ke dalam sekolahnya itu.

"KIM JAEJOONG! TERLAMBAT LAGI?!" dengan muka garang guru piket sekolah Jaejoong menegur Jaejoong yang sedang bengong di depan.

"mianhae Saenim. Saya terlambat bangun. Appa sa.." tidak. Percuma saja dia bercerita. Toh ia sudah sangat sering terlambat. Alasan yang sesungguhnya pun tak akan dipercayanya.

"silahkan berdiri disana sampai pelajaran kedua berakhir Kim." Setelah mengatakan ultimatumnya, guru itu meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri di depan pintu sekolah.

TIN TIN

Jaejoong menoleh kebelakang. Senyum bahagia ia pasang di wajahnya. Mobil yang membunyikan klason tadi akan membantunya masuk ke dalam sekolah.

"Jaejoong-ah! Kau terlambat lagi?" setelah jendela mobil dengan lambing banteng emas itu terbuka, pemiliknya menegur Jaejoong. Jung Siwon. Ingat? Bartender kemarin. Ialah penolong Jaejoong kali ini.

"iya hyung. Aku terlambat bangun hehe" Siwon keluar dari mobilnya.

"mau jalan-jalan atau masuk ke dalam?" Siwon memberikan pilihan seperti biasa. Mereka sering begini. Bolos atau …..

"aku mau masuk saja hyung. Ada test sekarang. Aku tak mau mengerjakannya di hadapan guru pembimbingku hhhh" Siwon memilhatkan wajah kecewananya. Ia tak jadi kencan hari ini. Padahal ia sangat senang melihat Jaejoong terlambat.

Kedua namja menawan ini bergegas menuju belakang sekolah. Kebiasaan mereka juga kalau Jaejoong ingin melompat masuk ke dalam sekolah.

"hyung siap?" Jaejoong melepas tas dan sepatunya dan melemparnya ke dalam halaman belakang sekolah.

"ne naiklah." Siwon membungkuk agar Jaejoong bisa naik ke punggungnya.

Jaejoong namja yang kuat. Beringas bahkan terkesan preman walaupun wajahnya cantik, polos dan penuh kedamaian. Dengan perlahan ia naik ke punggungnya Siwon dan segera memanjat tembok yang sudah ia pahat agar bisa ia panjat. Sungguh cerdik.

"gomawoyo hyung" sebelum melompat ke dalam sekolah, ia menyempatkan diri untuk berterimakasi kepada orang yang sangat baik padanya ini. Ia bukan orang yang tak tau diri.

"sampai jumpa my princess." Jelas saja kata itu hanya terucap dalam hati Jung Siwon. Siwon tak mau membuat Jaejoong merasa tak nyaman bila ia tau Siwon menyukainya.

.

Jaejoong mendaratkan kakinya di spot yang tidak tepat. Akibatnya kaki mulusnya agak lecet dan terkilir.

"aakkhh. Holly shit. Kakiku appoyo." Jaejoong duduk sejenak di atas tanah. Tak peduli celananya akan kotor. Kakinya sakit sekali sekarang.

"uh? Tas ku mana?" setelah memakai sepatunya dengat sedikit meringis. Ia mencari keberadaan tasnya. Ia merangkak untuk mencari keberadaan tasnya di semak-semak. Shit. Jam pertama sudah mau selesai. Ia tak boleh melewati jam kedua.

"OH SHIT! KEMANA TASKU, BRENGSEK!" karena kesal Jaejoong berteriak mengumpat dengan kasar.

"EKHEM!" terdengar suara deheman dari belakang namja cantik itu.

Badan Kim Jaejoong menegang seketika. Ia sangat mengenal suara deheman ini. Bahagaimana tidak? Ia hamper seminggu 6 kali bertemu orang yang berada di belakannya ini. Hanya hari minggu yang di pastikan mereka tidak akan bertemu.

Kim Jaejoong tamat riwayatmu ….

"KIM JAEJOONG!"

* * *

Seorang namja tampan dengan seriusnya sedang memeriksa hasil kerja anak tajamnya seakan mengisyaratkan kalau ia tidak mau di ganggu. Bahkan kopi yang sudah sejak tadi di sediakan di atas mejanya tak di huraukannya sampai kopi itu dingin.

Sebenarnya di balik serius ekspresinya itu, ada bayang seseorang yang sangat jelas rupanya diingatannya. Tapi ia bingung. Apa ia sungguh-sungguh menyetubuhi pria itu? Bukan-bukan. Ia tau ia bukan hanya menyetubuhinya. Tetapi memperkosanya. Shit.

BRAK

"oppa~ good morning." Seorang atau sesosok yeoja –ueks-cantik-ewh- tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruangan namja mata musang yang sedang bekerja itu aka Jung Yunho.

Seakan hanya angin lalu, Jung Yunho hanya menganggap yeoja yang berteriak tadi adalah jin . Go Ahra. Yeoja dengan pakaian minim bahan itu terlihat merengut kesal melihat tunangannya tidak menghiraukannya. Ia malah lebih tertarik dengan laporang di atas mejanya. Dalam hati ia berpikir apa dia kurang cantik? –iya-

"oppa! Hari ini Gucci merilis tas baru. Ayo oppa belikan aku! Tas itu hanya ada 100 buah di dunia. Oh gosh hanya 100. Aku pasti akan sangat di pandang jika memilikinya." Kata Go Ahra antusias. Ia sangat suka memeras calon suaminya itu *CALON* eh maksud author, ia sangat suka dengan brended terkenal itu. Maka dari itu ia tak boleh ketinggalan.

"aku sibuk Ahra-ah. Kau beli saja sendiri." Tanpa menoleh kearah Ahra, Yunho menjawab dengan menaruh sebuah kartu berwarna hitam di atas mejanya.

"oppa selalu saja sibuk." Dengan wajah kesal yeoja itu menyambar kartu hitam milik Jung Yunho dan segera berlalu dari ruangan itu.

Tapi sebelum itu…

"bye oppa. Cup" Ahra mengecup bibir Jung Yunho. Ewh~

Blar

"aish. Selalu seenaknya saja." Go Ahra memang selalu seenaknya. Pakaian seenaknya. Ucapan seenaknya. Tingkah lakupun seenaknya. Hanya lihat saja jika ia di depan Jung Umma. Pasti ia akan berbeda 180 derajat. Wanita ular.

Jika bukan karena ia anak yang penurut, sudah pasti ia akan menolak Go Ahra. Tapi karena ibunya memaksa, dan Siwon pun tak mau. Apa boleh buat?

.

A few day leter.

"hyungie-ah. Kenapa wajahmu pucat? Apa kau sudah sarapan tadi?" Junsu menatap sahabatnya kuatir. Lihat saja wajah putih pucat Jaejoong yang sekarng bertambah pucat. Menyeramkan. Bahkan tadi ia sempat mengeluarkan cairan bening. Ia mual.

"sudah. Mungkin karena tadi aku di suruh membersihkan toilet." Jaejoong merebahkan kepalanya di ata meja dan memejamkan matanya.

"aish hyung. Kau ini makanya jangan terlambat lagi. Kau sudah sering mendapat hukuman tapi masih saja membolos. Kalau bea siswamu di cabut bagaimana?" Junsu hanya bisa memandang sabatnya sendu.

"tidak akan. Sudah, ocehanmu membuatku mual." Jaejoong meminum airnya agar mualnya hilang.

"kau sudah seperti ibu hamil saja. Wajah pucat, mudah lelah dan mual di pagi hari hahahaha biasanya kan kau tak pernah lelah jika disuruh membersikan toilet saja."

"uhuk uhuk." Jaejoong kaget mendengar ucapan Junsu sampai ia tersedak. Junsu membuat Jaejoong kembali ketakutan. Hamil. NO WAY!

Tapi sudah sebulan ini ia sering mual-mual walau yang keluar hanya cairan bening asam saja. Ia sangat tahu kalau yang ia alami sama seperti gejala orang hamil. Tapi ia namja! Tak mungkin hamil. Tapi….

"pelan-peolan hyung." Junsu menepuk punggung Jaejoong agar ia tidak terbatuk-batuk lagi. Hyungnya ini aneh sekali.

"kau ini jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh" Jaejoong memukul kepala Junsu dengan penuh kasih saying.

"appo hyung." Junsu merajuk dengan memajukan bibirnya.

"apa? Mau lagi?" Jaejoong sudah siap untuk memukul Junsu lagi.

"eh aniya hyung.. hehe tidak lagi kok." Kata Junsu cengengesan "kenapa hyung tidak kedokter saja? Akhir-akhir ini kau sering seperti ini hyung"

"diam kau" Jaejoong memejamkan matanya lagi. Hatinya gelisah. Takut. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan wajah appanya. Ia ingin nangis sekarang. Tapi ia tak akan memperlihatkan air matanya. BIG NO.

Seakan tersadar. Ia ingat akan sesuatu. Dompet? Jung Corp? Jung Yunho? Presdir Jung?

.

Sekarang dunia Jaejoong bahkan langitnya pun serasa runtuh di hadapannya. Seakan tidak ada lagi tempat untu ia bernafas. Tidak ada tempat untuk ia berpijak. Ia serasa jatuh ke dalam lubang hitam kesakitan tak berdasar.

Di kursi taman itu Jaejoong menangis sendiri. Setelah memastikan ayahnya tidur. Diam-diam Jaejoong pergi ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan keadaannya. Dokter terkejut. Apa lagi dirinya. Di tangannya sebuah kertas yang tidak diinginkan bertengger manis. Kertas berstampel Rumah sakit berisi.

Kim Jaejoong

17 Tahun

Male Pregnant

Positive

Rasanya ia ingin menangis. Tetapi di mana ia akan bersandar? Rasanya ia ingin teriak. Tapi suaranya seakan hilang. Rasanya ia ingin membunuh dirinya yang tak berguna ini. Tapi siapa yang akan menjaga appanya? Dan apa ia tega membunuh janin yang bahakan belum melihat indah dunia. Seburuk - buruknya tabiat Kim Jaejoong. Ia tidak akan pernah membunuh orang terlebih itu adalah anaknya sendiri.

Jaejoong menangis dalam diam. Ia tidak peduli akan sekitar. Ia bahkan tidak peduli kalau ada seorang namja yang mendekat ke arahnya. Hingga..

"ekhem. Jaejoong-ah?" Jaejoong mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Matanya melebar ketika melihat Siwon ada di depannya. Ia cepat – cepat menyembunyikan surat rumah sakit yang ada di tangannya.

"Siwon hyung? Sedang apa disini?" Jaejoong menghilangkan gugupnya dengan sedikit berbasa – basi.

"aku tadi lewat sini dan tidak sengaja melihatmu sendiri." Siwon duduk di sebelah Jaejoong "ada apa?"

"aniyo. Gwaenchana" hening terjadi setelah itu. Siwon tidak berani bertanya lebih jauh karena takut akan melukai perasaan namja cantik di sebelahnya.

Seakan teringat sesuatu Siwon menghadap ke Jaejoong, ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi ia ragu. Mumpung bertemu dengan namja itu, ia harus segera menyampaikan ini sebelum terlambat.

"Joongie-ah"

"ne hyung?" Jaejoong menghadap kearah Siwon. Jaejoong menangkap kalau Siwon ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi ia ragu. "katakana. Jangan sungkan."

"lusa. Datanglah ke rumahku. Aku ingin mengundangmu ke acara makan malam keluarga ku."

"ne hyung …" Jaejoong menjawab seadanya. Tapi tunggu… "mwo? Makan malam keluarga? Kenapa aku harus ikut?" dasar Jaemma lola.

"ne Jae. Kumohon. Datanglah" Siwon memelas.

"tapi hyung, itu acara keluarga kan? Aku bukan bagian dari keluarga mu"

"tapi aku mengundangmu. Ini hanya agar orang tuaku tau kalau aku di luar berteman dengan orang seperti apa?"

"baiklah. Kita lihat saja nanti"

Sebenarnya itu hanya akal-akalan Siwon untuk mengundang Jaejoong. Sebenarnya….

*flashback*

"ya! Jung Siwon. Kau mau kemana? Menemui kekasihmu? Yunho bilang kau sudah memiliki kekasih" kata Mrs. Jung galak. Terlihan Yunho mengeluarkan smirk mengejeknya.

"mwo?" Siwon hanya bisa membeo

"bawalah kekasihmu besok lusa. Awas kalau sampai tidak mengenalkannya kepada umma."

*end*

* * *

Jaejoong mematut penampilannya di depan cermin. Perfect~ hari ini ia akan membuat sejarah tak terlupakan. Melabrak seseorang? Ahaha. Itu akan sangat menarik.

Namja cantik itu sudah siap dengan penampilan kantoran. Jas mahal, kemeja mahal tanpa dasi agar membuatnya tidak terlihat tua. Celana halus dan sepatu hitam mengkilap. Kalau ia memakai baju kasual walau baju itu fashionable sekalipun, apa ia akan di biarkan masuk Jung Corp? sepertinya tidak.

Dengan langkah percaya diri, Jaejoong menghampiri meja sekertaris Presdir jung.

"bisa saya bantu tuan?" kata sekertaris cantik itu ramah.

"aku ingin bertemu Jung eh tuan Jung." Hamper saja Jaejoong salah bicara. Pabbo pabbo.

"tapi tuan sedang tidak bisa di ganggu, maaf" huh? Jaejoong menatap sekaertaris itu curiga. Ini kan jam makan siang? Apa mungkin Jung Yunho sedang keluar? Eh apa Jaejoong peduli? TIDAK. Ia segera masuk walau sudah di halangi.

Ceklek

Mata Jaejoong dan si sekertaris seketika membulat melihat dua orang berbeda jesis sedang berperang bibir. Jaejoong segera memeluk perutnya seakan – akan ia tidak ingin anaknya melihat sang appa sedang berciuman dengan orang lain.

"maaf tuan. Tuan ini memaksa masuk" sekertaris itu menunduk takut.

"ya! Siapa kau?" Jaejoong reflek menutup telingfanya. Gila dasyat banget suara ni cewek?

"ya! Ahjuma tidak perlu berteriak!" Jaejoong balas berteriak. Emosinya sering labil. Biasa ibu .

"mw.." "cukup. Kau keluar sekertaris Jang. Ahra ya cepat pergi dari kantorku" ultimatum keluar dari bibir hati namja tampan pemilik ruangan itu.

"buahahahahahahaha. Ku kira kau pacarnya. Tapi kau diusir olehnya? Oh gosh ini sangat lucu" Jaejoong tertawa ketika melihat Yunho mengusir yeoja yang tadi di pangkuannya.

"ya! Aku ini.."

"cukup ahra. Segera pergi. Kau berhenti tertawa." Suasana ruangan itu menjadi hening seketika setelah Go Ahra dan si sekerteris keluar dan menyisakan YunJae.

"silahkan duduk tuan" dengan sopan Yunho mengajak Jaejoong untuk duduk. Jaejoong tertegun atas kelakuan Yunho.

"ne gomapta." Setelah jaejoong duduk di sofa di ruangan itu. Dan Yunho sudah duduk di single sofanya. Jaejoong perlahan membuka jas mahal yang di pakainya. Yunho memandang Jaejoong heran. Sedari tadi orang di depannya lebih banyak menunduk.

Set

Setelah jas itu terbuka Jaejoong melemparnya ke muka Jung Yunho yang terhormat. Yunho syok dengan kelakuan orang yang bahkan tak ia tahui namanya itu.

"remember me Jung?" Jaejoong melepas wig ramput hitam rapinya. Memperlihatkan rambut aslinya yang berwarna coklat almond.

"apa yang kau lakukan hah? Dan kau siapa?" ingin marah rasanya. Tetapi melihat mata bulat itu rasanya susah untuk membentak.

"ternyata kau lupa. Apa kau lupa sudah berapa kali menumpahkan cairanmu di hole-ku di dalam kamar mandi yeoja Mirotic Club?" Tanya Jaejoong santai. Ia ingin menampar namja Jung ini sekarang juga. Tetapi ia tahan nafsunya.

"app..pa? ka-u?" Yunho seketika gugup. Ternyata orang yang ia perkosa lebih menawan dari yang ia bayangkan *plak-_-

Jaejoong melempar surat rumah sakit bukti ia hamil kea rah wajah Yunho sekali lagi. Mata Yunho membulat lebar melihat isi kertas ditangannya.

"kau namja mana bisa hamil!" Yunho tidak suka di bohongi. Ia merasa di tipu sekarang.

"kau tak percaya? Aku tidak butuh kau percaya. Aku butuh tanggung jawabmu, brengsek" emosi Jaejoong. Dengan beringan Jaejoong memukuli wajah Jung Yunho. Yunho yang tak ingin wajahnya babak belur dengan segera mendorong Jaejoong hingga jatuh.

"aakkhh brengsek kau jung! Kau bisa melukai anak ku!" jaejoong meringis kesakitan. Sakitnya tiada tara. Tidak pernah ia merasakan sakit seperti ini. Perutnya seperti di remas – remas. Ia bahkan sampai meringkuk.

"heii kau jangan bercanda." Tidak di pungkiri kalau Yunho panic melihat keadaan namja cantik di depannya.

Tidak ingin melihat namja di depannya menanggung sakit lebih lama, Yunho segera menggendong Jaejoong dan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Ia tidak peduli dengan seluruh karyawannya yang memandang ke arahnya.

-RS-

Jung Yunho duduk dengan resah di depan ruang gawat darurat tempat namja yang belum ia ketahui namanya di tangani.

Ceklek

Yunho segera menghampiri dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan itu. "kau suaminya? Ikut aku"

Yunho tidak terlalu memperdulikan ucapan sang dokter. Ia segera mengikuti dokter itu.

"kandungannya kuat. Tadi hanya terjadi sedikit guncangan. Hamper saja ia ke guguran. Jagalah istrimu dengan baik"

"mwo dia sungguhan hamil?!" mulut Yunho ternganga lebar.

"apa kau tidak tahu?"

"eh ani bukan begitu"

Dokter itu menatap Yunho curiga. Apa ia suaminya?

.

Yunho memandang namja cantik yang sedang duduk di bangku taman rumah sakit ragu. Ia butuh kejelasan. Tapi ia ragu untuk menemuinya.

_"tamat riwayatmu Jung. Kau menghamilinya? Hhh"_


	3. Chapter 3

Prev

Yunho memandang namja cantik yang sedang duduk di bangku taman rumah sakit ragu. Ia butuh kejelasan. Tapi ia ragu untuk menemuinya.

_"tamat riwayatmu Jung. Kau menghamilinya? Hhh"_

.

* * *

.

Tittle : Kim Jaejoong In Jung Fams

Genre : family, drama, romance, a little bit Hurt

Rated : M (bahaya! Anak kecil dilarang baca. Kalau mau baca boleh aja sih. Tapi bukan tanggung jawab saya bila terjadi serangan jantung mendadak, hipertensi, gangguan pada ibu hamil! *forget it*)

Cast : Jung (Kim) Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Jung (Choi) Siwon, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Go Ara (forget her-_-), Jung (Shim) Changmin

Pairing : YunJae as always!, WonJae, YooSu,and….. YunRa '...'

WARNING : boyslove, yaoi, hurt, cerita ini dapat menyebabkan diare berkepanjangan.

Nb : italic=flashback

.

* * *

.

Chap 3

Say Hello to Your Hell, Jung Yunho.

Lamunan Jaejoong buyar saat suara klakson mobil di depan rumahnya berbunyi. Dengan segera Jaejoong merapikan penampilannya. Mengecek apa pakaiannya sudah rapih untuk makan malam semi-formal? Iya, ia harus memenuhi undangan Siwon untuk datang kerumahnya.

Setelah ia berpamitan dan mengecup Appanya, ia segera keluar dan menghampiri pria yang sedang berdiri di depan mobilnya.

"hai hyung." Sapa Jaejoong.

"wah jae. Kau sangat can…eh mengagumkan." Hamper saja ia di tojok jika samapi mengatakan kata yang hina bagi Jaejoong itu.

"mwo?! Kau mau bilang apa tadi?" Jaejoong sudah menyiapkan bogemannya di depan muka Siwon.

"eh ani. Jja masuk. Kita bisa terlambat." Walaupun cantik, tapi Jaejoong itu garang ya-_-

"jja hyung." Jaejoong masuk ke dalam kursi penumpang. Dan diikuti Siwon. Mobil keluaran terbaru itu melesat dengan kencangnya membelah malam ibu kota.

.

Kali ini Jaejoong merasa terpukau. Ini rumah atau istana? Bahkan mungkin rumahnya hanya seukuran ruang tamu rumah ini. Tapi gengsi seorang Jaejoong itu bahkan lebih besar dari rumah ini. Walau ia terkagum – kagum, tapi ia bisa menutupinya dengan sikap biasa – biasanya.

"silahkan masuk tuan." Sekelompok maid datang menghampiri Siwon dan Jaejoong saat mereka sampai di depan pintu rumah. Bahkan maidnya sudah seperti kelompok penyanyi. Baju mereka pun sama. Jaejoong curiga, mungkin kerja sampingan para maid itu adalah menjadi GirlsBand.

Dengan muka datar Jaejoong masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Mukanya sih boleh – boleh saja kedepan, tapi matanya kemana – mana-_-. Sekali lagi ia di buat tergakum akan prabot yang dimiliki keluarga Siwon ini. Hayalannya terbang ke langit membayangkan ia menjadi tuan rumah disini. Hohoho itu tidak lama lagi Jaejoong-ssi.

"Siwon oppa? Kau dari mana saja? Kata ahjumma kau menjemput pacarmu?" suara cempreng seorang wanita membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong. What the heck?! Pacar? Jaejoong memandang tajam Siwon yang hanya memberikan cengiran kudanya. Jaejoong mencibir.

Jaejoong akan segera berbalik badan dan pulang. Ia merasa di bohongi. Tapi suara yang tak asing menghentikan langkahnya. Yunho? Apa benar? Saat Jaejoong berbalik badan, petir menyambar di langit malam. Mungkin efek dari Jaejoong yang membalikkan badannya.

JEDER!

Suara petir itu di akhiri dengan seringaian berbahanya dari Jaejoong. Ia tak jadi pulang. Ia harus meminta pertanggung – jawaban, rite? Lagi pula ia lapar. Masa makan makan malam gratis di lewatkan? Hell no. Sekali – sekali perutnya harus di manja dengan makanan mahal.

Pada saat Jaejoong membalikkan badannya, mata Yunho seketika membulat. Dunianya seakan berhenti. Kiamat seakan di depan mata. Malaikan maut seakan dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya. Langit – langit rumahnya seakan runtuh dan menimpanya. *alay lu yunppa-_-

"Siwon hyung? aku? Ah kami belum pacaran ahjumma-ya" Jaejoong menjelaskan kepada wanita di depannya. Sepertinya Jaejoong pernah melihatnya. Hmm gotcha! Dia kan yang berciuman dengan… argh Jaejoong merasakan kalau darahnya naik ke kepala semua mengingat wanita itu mencium Yunho. Huh bibir appa dari calon aegyanya sudah ternoda. Tapi tunggu, kenapa pakaian wanita ini jadi tertutup? Berbeda dari kemarin yang bahkan kurang dari seperempat paha saja yang tertutup. Jaejoong mencibir. Ia langsung tahu kalau wanita ini bermuka dua. Hah.

"jae-ah." Siwon menyela. "aawwww" Jaejoong segera menginjak kakinya.

"Si-siwon hyung. ia pacarmu itu" dengan gugup dan keringat dingin yang membanjiri pilipisnya, Yunho mendekat dan bertanya kepada Jaejoong.

"bukan/iya" jawab WonJae barengan.

"jadi yang benar?" Yunho mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"whatever." Jaejoong menjawab dengan cuek.

"kalian kenapa kumpul disini? Cepat kita mulai makan malamnya." Suara namja paruh baya membuyarkan mereka berempat. Mereka segera duduk di meja makan.

Dari tadi Yunho tidak pernah melepas pandangannya ke Jejoong. Ia meneliti penampilan Jaejoong. Siapa pun yang melihatnya pasti mengira ia berasal dari keluarga jetset. Liat saja semua yang di pakainya ber-brended terkenal. Mulai dari Chanel sampai Cartier. Tapi ingatannya melayang saat kejadian kemarin…

.

_Yunho pov_

_Lamunan namja cantik di depanku buyar saat aku menempelkan sekaleng coffee dingin di pipinya. Ekspresi kesal ia tunjukan kepadaku. Tapi kenapa ia jadi terlihat makin manis? Apa yang kau pikirkan Jung?! Pabbo._

_"jangan melamun. Minum ini" dengan bringas ia mengambil minuman yang aku tawarkan. Aku hanya bisa ber sweat-drop. Cantik – cantik kok garang._._

_"kau tau?" sepertinya ia akan curcol. Sebagai namja yang baik, ia segera duduk di sebelah namja cantik itu untuk mendengar keluk kesah yang mungkin akan ia ceritakan._

_"kau itu pria brengsek." Aku hanya bisa diam. Mau melawan? Kenapa aku harus menyangkal kenyataan? Toh aku memang brengsek baginya._

_"kau menghamiliku itu masalah. Dan tadi kau mau membunuh anakku? Itu masalah besar. Aku tak segan – segan menghajar siapa pun yang berani menyakiti calon anakku. Termasuk ayah kandungnya," bulu kudukku seketika merinding mendengar ancamannya. Suara dingin yang terlontar dari bibir cerry itu bisa menyejelaskan kalau ia serius dengan ucapannya._

_'kau menyayangi bayi yang kau kandung?' terbesit sebuat pertanyaan seperti itu di benakku. Itu bayi hasil di luar pernikahan. Apa ia menyayangi bayinya? Eh bayi kami? Bayi kami….. entah kenapa tapi hatiku menghangat membanyangkan aku akan segera memiliki bayi. Tapi?! Sadar Jung! Kau sudah memiliki tunangan yang cantik overload! *brb author mau muntah* aku menggeleng – gelengkan kepala mengusir khayalan tadi._

_"jangan pernah berpikir kalau aku tidak menyayangi bayi yang ada dalam perutku." Namja ini, bagaimana bisa tau apa yang aku pikirkan? Apa ia fortune teller? Atau peramal? Atau penyihir? Atau atau atau *plak-_-_

_"aku bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku tau rasanya tidak mendapat kasih sayang dari ibu. Aku tidak mau bayi tak berdosa ini akan mengalami apa yang aku alami." Aku merasa sulit hanya untuk menelan ludah. Nada dingin sarat akan kebencian yang di keluarkannya membuatku merinding._

_"aku mau kau bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanmu ini" deg. Tiba – tiba aku sulit untuk bernafas. Kenapa semua jadi sulit? Mati saja lah._

_"ak..aku tidak bisa…" kenapa aku jadi gugup begini. Hei. Ia hanya bocah SMA._

_"kenapa? Kau mau lari dari tanggung jawabmu? Huh. Ku kira kau laki – laki bertanggung jawab." Skak. Anak ini benar – benar…_

_"aku bertanggung – jawab. Aku mempunyai seorang tunangan yang akan aku nikahi beberapa bulan lagi." Dari mana aku dapat kata – kata ini. Shit. Apa aku melukai perasaannya? Ku litah wajahnya tapi ia masih saja memasang wajah biasa – biasa sajanya. Apa ia tidak pernah merasa takut? Ini masalah serius. Ia tidak seperti di drama – drama yang sampai menangis untuk meminta tanggung jawab._

_"huh? Kau juga menghamili tunanganmu? Kau sangat hebat, brengsek." What? Apa – apaan dia ini menuduhku?_

_"aku tak menghamilinya. Aku bertang…" _

_"aku tak mau tahu alasanmu. Aku hidup di dunia ini bukan untuk mendengar alas an kenapa kau harus bertanggung jawab kepada wanita itu." Bocah ini benar – benar. Berani sekali ia memotong ucapanku._

_"sekarang apa maumu, bocah?" setelah bertanya, ia memutar badannya menghadapku. Ia juga menatapku. Kenapa ia sangat cantik….. rambut almond itu ditambah bibir semerah cerrynya, jangan lupa matanya yang indah di tambah hidung yang terpahat sempurna… _

_"kau tahu? Muka bodohmu itu menggelikan. Berhenti memandangiku seperti itu." Aku tersadar seketika, bukan karena ucapannya. Bukan. Tapi karena setelah ia mengucapkan itu, ia menonjok pipiku-_- Gila ni anak manis mukanya tapi garang abis._

_"eh hh. Hehe" aku hanya bisa cengengesan. Mau melawan? No no aku takut melukai bayi….kami._

_"aku mau kau bertanggung jawab, bodoh. Aku tidak mungkin membiayai kebutuhanku saat hamil. Appaku sakit. Aku hanya tinggal bersamanya. Kau pikir aku dapat uang dari mana hah?" apa ia dari keluarga kurang mampu dan piatu? Oh jahatnya dirimu, Jung. _

_"berikan aku waktu untung bicara kepada orang tuaku. Mereka akan shock berat jika aku memberi tahunya mendadak." Aku harus apa? Aku tak ingin di cap brengsek._

_"whatever." Setelah mengucapkan itu, ia lalu menyeret tanganku. Huh? _

_"mau kemana hah?" _

_"kau harus mentraktirku. Aku tak mau tahu."_

**.**

Yunho menepuk jidatnya. Ia baru ingat kalau ia yang membelikan Jaejoong pakaian itu. Dasar pikun kau.

"yunho? Kenapa kau dari tadi melamun?" Mr. Jung heran melihat anaknya dari tadi tidak makan. Apa ada masalah?

"iya oppa, kita sudah memakan _dessert,_ tapi kau bahkan belum memakan appetizer." Kini giliran Jessica, adik bungsu keluarga Jung.

"eh?" Yunho baru tersadar. Ia melihat sekeliling. Bodohnya dia. Ckck. "aku tak nafsu makan, he-he"

"Jae, tambah es krimnya, kau sangat suka es krim kan?" Hanya pasangan WonJae saja yang tidak peduli kepada Yunho.

"aku sudah kenyang, hyungie. Gomapta." Jaejoong menolak dengan halus.

"semua sudah selesai? Mari kita kumpul di ruang tamu." Setelah mengatakan itu, Mr. Jung memimpin keluarganya untuk menuju ruang tamu.

Setelah semuanya duduk. Dengan yakin Jaejoong berdiri. Ia harus memberi tahu semua orang yang ada di sini. Yunho tak boleh lepas dari tanggung jawabnya. Ia akan menghancurkan Jung Yunho. Smirk indah terpatri di bibirnya.

"tuan Jung yang terhormat. Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf karena kelancanganku." Jaejoong? Miminta maaf? Ahahah pertanda apa ini?

Seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan ini memandang Jaejoong bingung. Kecuali putra bungsu keluarga Jung ini. Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri tubuhnya. Ia mau menghalangi? Akan mengacaukan keadaan saja itu.

"putra kalian yang terhormat.." jeda sebentar, Jaejoong memandang Mr&Mrs. Jung. "sudah menghamiliku. Hah. Bagaimana bisa keluarga terhormat memiliki anak yang brengsek?" keluar sudah tabiat Jaejoong yang sebenarnya.

"apa maksudmu Kim Jaejoong? Kau ini bicara apa?" Mr. Jung bingung dengan keadaan ini.

"kau bisa bertanya kepada Yunho. Ia akan menjelaskan secara mendetail. Aku malas bicara. Memangnya kau kira aku ini jubir seorang Jung Yunho hah?" dasar Jaejoong-_- Setelah mengucapkan itu Jaejoong kembali duduk. Seisi ruangan seketika menegang.

"apa – apaan ini?! Siapa yang akan menjelaskan semua ini hah?" semua terkejut akan bentakan Mr. Jung.

"mianhae Appa." Yunho berlutut di depan ayahnya sambil meminta maaf.

"ke..kenapa kau meminta maaf oppa? Apa benar kau.." Go Ahra tak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya. Hatinya hancur sudah.

"mianhae appa. Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya. Mianhae." Semua berubah kacau. Mr. Jung memandang anaknya tak percaya. Mrs. Jung menangis memandang anaknya. Jung Siwon merasakan dunianya hancur. Harapannya. Hilang semua. Go Ahra pun sama. Jung Jessica kaget, tapi ia lebih memilih untuk memandang kagum Jaejoong yang malah memasang ekspresi biasa – biasa aja seakan sekarang ini tak terjadi apa – apa.

.

Sekarang di ruang keluarga hanya tersisa Jaejoong, Siwon, Jessica dan Ahra. Siwon dan Ahra memilih diam karena masih tidak mempercayai apa yang barusan terjadi. Berbeda denga Jaejoong dan Jessica. Mr&Mrs. Jung sedang menyidang Jung Yunho.

"wah oppa. Rambutmu keren! Kau tahu. Aku ingin mewarnai rambutku agar lebih gelap, tapi Appa melarangku. Huh" Jessica cepat akrab dengan Jaejoong ternyata.

"jangan dengarkan apa kata Appamu." Jaejoong menjawab cuek.

"tapi Appa bisa saja menyita mobil dan semua fasilitasku." Jessica merenggut sebal mengingat kelakuan ayahnya itu.

"jangan takut."

"wah oppa kau sangat keren. Kenalkan aku Jung SooYeon. Panggil saja Jessica."

"Jaejoong. Panggil saja Jae. Kurasa kita seusia." Jaejoong berpikir mungkin selain Siwon, Jessica juga akan menerimanya dengan baik.

"hei kau jalang. Kau itu tidak tahu diri ya?" setelah selesai berbengong ria, akhirnya Go Ahra mengeluarkan suaranya.

"heh. Kau berbicara dengan siapa hah?" Jessica memandang Go Ahra tak suka.

"tentu saja namja di sebelahmu" hoho Jaejoong bisa membaca kalau mereka berdua kurang akur.

"kau itu lebih jalang kau tahu? Kau bukan hanya jalang, tapi juga wanita ular." Go ahra memandang Jessica tajam.

"bisakah kalian diam?" Siwon sudah sangat pusing akan kenyataan yang baru saja ia terima. Ia tak mau tambah pusing dengan keributan adik dan Ahra yang mungkin akan menjadi mantan calon iparnya.

"Jae oppa. Aku minta rekomendasimu ya jika aku ingin membeli baju. Kulihat kau sangan fashionable." Jessica kembali mengoceh ke Jaejoong.

"baiklah, tapi kau harus mentraktirku baju juga haha"

"kau tenang saja oppa."

"jae….." suara Siwon membuat hening ruangan. "apa benar kau dan Yunho?" Siwon bertanya dengan ragu. Ia menguatkan hatinya demi bertanya pertanyaan konyol yang hanya akan menyakiti hatinya.

"tentu saja bukan. Ia itu berbohong supaya bisa menikah dengan Yunho oppa." Go Ahra menjawab pertanyaan yang bukan untuknya. Sepertinya ia lupa mematikan bluetoothnya.

"kenapa kau yang menjawab hah? Dasar ular" Jessica mendesis tak suka.

"mianhae hyungie.. mianhae" Jaejoong merasa bersalah. Bukannya ia tak tahu kalau Siwon menimpan rasa kepadanya. Bagaimana tak tahu? Bahkan baju – baju berbrebdednya semua Siwon yang membelikannya.

Siwon hanya bisa menghela nafas. Apa ada kesempatan lagi?

.

Mr. Jung, Mrs. Jung dan Yunho masuk kedalan ruang tamu. Muka mereka menampilkan raut yang berbeda – beda. Mr. Jung kecewa, Mrs. Jung sedih dan Yunho….pasrah.

"Kim Jaejoong, besok bawa ayahmu kemari. Kita akan membicarakan pernikahan kalian." Kata Mr. Jung ketika setelah ia duduk di kursinya.

"what?! Menikah? Yunho Oppa akan menikah denganku! Bukan dengannya." Go Ahra tidak terima dengan semua ini.

"tenang Ahra-ya. Mereka akan berpisah kalau bayi yang di kandung Jaejoong sudah lahir." Mrs. Jung menenangkan Go Ahra.

Deg. Jaejoong merasa darahnya naik semua ke kepala. Apa – apaan ini? Mereka pikir….

"kalian pikir pernikahan adalah permainan hah?! Dan apa – apaan itu? Kenapa aku harus membawa ayahku kemari? Kalian yang seharusnya kerumahku, bastard. Siwon hyung antar aku pulang." Setelah menguapkan kemarahannya, Jaejoong beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Keluar dari ruamh keluarga Jung ini. Diikuti Siwon. Karena ia harus mengantar pulang Jaejoong. Sebelum keluar, Jaejoong sempat – sempatnya menendang guci besar di dekat pintu keluar sampaipecah. Ckck.

"guci ku….." Mrs. Jung menatap gucinya sedih. "kau lihat! Kau akan menikahi seorang preman!" Mrs. Jung kesal akan keadaan sekarang ini.

"umma! Jae oppa bukan preman. Ia pria yang keren, tau!" Jessica tak terima Jaejoong di hina oleh ummanya.

"umma. Apa yang kau bilang tadi kenapa kau bilang kalau kami akan berpisah jika bayi kami lahir? Kau melukai hatinya." Yunho heran kenapa ibunya berbicara begitu. Ia tak di beri tentang itu tadi.

"tentu saja. Kau harus menikah dengan Go Ahra setelah bercerai dengan Kim itu."

"umma! Kau kira pernikahan itu sebuat permainan?" Yunho heran kemana arah pemikiran ibunya. "sudahlah aku mau istirahat."

.

Yunho Pov

"apa – apaan umma? Walaupun aku tidak eh belum mencintainya, tapi aku tak mau bermain – main dengan pernikahanku."

_Apa pilihanku benar untuk menikahinya? Semoga saja ia menjadi lebih baik setelah menikah. _


	4. Chapter 4

Prev

"apa – apaan umma? Walaupun aku tidak eh belum mencintainya, tapi aku tak mau bermain – main dengan pernikahanku."

_Apa pilihanku benar untuk menikahinya? Semoga saja ia menjadi lebih baik setelah menikah. _

.

* * *

.

Tittle : Kim Jaejoong In Jung Fams

Genre : family, drama, romance, a little bit Hurt

Rated : T (aman. Tentram damai. Author simpen dulu rate M-nya)

Cast : Jung (Kim) Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Jung (Choi) Siwon, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Go Ara (forget her-_-), Jung (Shim) Changmin

Pairing : YunJae as always!, WonJae, YooSu,and….. YunRa '...'

WARNING : boyslove, yaoi, hurt, cerita ini dapat menyebabkan diare berkepanjangan.

Nb : italic=flashback

.

* * *

.

Chap 4

My New Life

Jaejoong merapikan pakaiannya dengan raut wajah yang kesal. Ia sangat kesal hari ini. Baginya ini adalah hari terburuk sekaligus hari paling memalukan yang pernah ada. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menghajar muka seseorang.

Ceklek

Bunyi pintu terbuka terdengar di dalam kamar yang sunyi itu. Dari dalam kamar mandi, keluar namja manly yang kita ketahui bernama Jung Yunho yang hangan menggunakan handuk sebatas pinggang. Rambutnya yang basah serta berutnya yang agak buncit ups sangat terlihat sexy-_-

"kau belum tidur, Kim?" Tanya Yunho pada satu – satunya namja selain dirinya di ruangan itu.

Bugh

Yunho hanya bisa menahan sakit di dahinya saat Jaejoong yang tiba – tiba melempar sebotol lition. Walaupun Jaejoong memunggungi Yunho, tapi sasarannya sangat tepat. Jae jjang!

"aaww. Beraninya kau pada suamimu hah?" Yunho tak berani lebih dari memberi Jaejoong bentakan. Bisa – bisa wajahnya tak terselamatkan jika ia nekad.

"kau pikir margaku masih Kim sekarang hah? Aku juga Jung, Jung." Jaejoong memandang Yunho dengan muka bengis yang dipoles sedikit keangkuhan.

"cih" Yunho mendecih kesal. Ia segera memakai bajunya dan beranjak ke tempat tidur. Hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan baginya dan Jaejoong.

"hei tuan beruang. Kau mau apa di tempat tidur itu, ha?" Jaejoong dengan kekuatan yang tidak bisa di bilang lemah itu menarik kaki Yunho yang sedang berbaring sampai….

Bugh

"akkhh. Aku ingin istirahat Kim!" Yunho lelah. Ia hanya ingin tidur.

"kau pikir aku mau tidur seranjang dengan mu hah?" Jaejoong melempar bantal ke arah muka Yunho "sana tidur di luar atau kamar lain." Jaejoong tidak mau ia kembali di perkosa. Lah-_-

"shireo! Kau pikir kau siapa? Ini kamarku, Kim!"

"ya! Sekarang ini adalah kamar ku! Kalau kau mau menempati kamar ini, kau saja yang hamil! Dan aku yang tidur di sofa." Jaejoong sebenarnya sangat lelah. Di tambah Yunho yang tidak mau mengalah. Kenapa hari ini sangat menyebalkan bagi Jaejoong?! Ingin rasanya Jaejoong menjambak rambut suaminya itu. Tapi itu hanya membuatnya terlihat seperti ibu – ibu yang sedang hamil. Loh-_-

"yunho-ya~" Yunho yang beranjak ke ranjang seketika diam mematung. Hampir saja ia tersedak ludahnya sendiri. What?! Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong mengeluarkan suara yang begitu manis?

"n-ne?" kenapa Yunho jadi gugup? Hhhh.

"buatkan aku susu hangat. Aku belum meminum susu hamil yang di belikan Jessica." Bibir cerry itu terpouty imut seusai mengucapkan permintaannya. Apa ini efek kehamilannya? Let's see.

"n-ne baiklah. Tunggu ne" entah kenapa, saat melihat wajah manis Jaejoong, Yunho luluh hatinya dan ada keinginan di hatinya untuk menyenangkan Jaejoong. Ouh so sweet.

Ketika Yunho sudah berada di tangga…

"yeobo sayang! Selamat malam."

Brak

Terdengar suara bantingan pintu. Yunho hanya bisa melongo melihat pintu kamarnya yang terkunci. Sepertinya ia harus tidur di sofa. Kamar di rumah ini sudah penuh diisi kerabat jauh yang tadi memghadiri pernikahannya. Poor appabear. Oh iya. Ingat, kalau suara manjanya bukan karena efek hamil-_-

"ouhh yeobo sayang kasian sekali harus tidur di sofa. Huhuhu." Jessica yang baru kembali dari dapur tidak sengaja melihat oppanya yang diusir istrinya langsung saja ia meledek kakak laki – lakinya itu.

"diam kau. Sooyeon." Balas Yunho sarkastik.

"ya oppa! Namaku Jessica Jung! Dasar."

"hhh terserah." Yunho segera memejamkan matanya di sofa.

Jessica masuk ke dalam kamarnya sebentar lalu keluar dengan membawa selimut besar. Walau terkadang Oppanya itu menyebalkan, tapi ia tetap menyanyangi oppa – oppanya.

"kau sih tadi membuat Jae oppa kesal. Mana mau jika ia di suruh memakai pakaian seperti itu." Jessica menyelimuti kakanya.

"gomawo. Masalah itu mana aku tahu. Itu ulah umma."

"tapi kau juga sempat memaksanya 'kan"

"tapi ia terlihat cocok menggunakannya." Yunho membayangkan wajah seseorang yang ia nikahi tadi pagi.

"ciiee jangan katakan kalau kau sudah menyukainya. Uhuk" Jaessica yang tak mau di damprak Oppanya, segera melesat ke kamarnya.

Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa Jaejoong kesal? Ayo kita flashback.

.

_Kegaduhan kecil terjadi di tempat tata riasan untuk mempelai wanita. Mari kita intip._

_"ya! Nyonya Jung yang terhormat. Aku tidak mau memakai baju mengerikan itu. Kau pikir aku ini wanita hah?" Jaejoong menolak mentah – mentah ketika ia di sediakan gaun pengantin berwarna putih. What the heck?! Ia namja! Lagi pula pada saat viting dua hari yang lalu, ia mencoba baju tuxedo soft pink. Tapi kenapa sekarang berubah?! Jaejoong mencium adanya konspirasi. Apaan mma-_-_

_"Kim Jaejoong! Apa salahnya kau memekainya? Kau mempelai wanitanya. Bahkan kau sudah hamil. Cepat pakai! Sebentar lagi acara di mulai, Kim!" Mrs. Jung tidak bisa menahan amarahnya saat Jaejoong malah menolak gaun pengantin pilihannya._

_"aku tidak mau. Mana tuxedo yang kemarin?" Jaejoong tak mau kalah._

_"tidak ada. Adanya gaun Kim!"_

_"heh namja jejadian. Apa salahnya memakai gaun hah? Kau bahkan bisa hamil. Artinya kau beda tipis dengan wanita." Go Ahra berkata halus. Sangat halus sampai author mual dan Jaejoong seketika ._

_"Ya! Apa katamu ular?!" sayangnya di sini tidak ada Jessica. Ia di paksa keluar oleh ummanya. _

_"cepat pakai! Tidak usah banyak bicara, Kim! Appamu yang idiot itu akan lama menunggu!"_

_"ahra-ya. Kenapa kau berkata kasar begitu?" Mrs. Jung kaget karena calon menantu tertundanya mengucapkan kata – kata kasar begitu._

_"eh umma. Mianhae he-he" Go Ahra seketika gugup. _

_"dasar ular!"_

_"ya! Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat pakai!"_

_"kalian ini memaksa sekali. Aku tidak mau!" Jaejoong masih bersikeras tak mau memakai gaun itu._

_Ceklek_

_Pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Terlihat Appa Kim, Mr. Jung dan Yunho masuk. Mereka bermaksud untuk memanggil mempelai wanita, karena waktu sudah dekat untuk mengucapkan sumpah suci._

_"ada apa kalian ribut – ribut? Cepatlah sedikit!" ucap Mr. Jung_

_"Jaejoong tak mau memakai gaun itu yeobo."_

_"sudahlah Jae. Cepat pakai gaun itu dan segera menuju altar!" titah Jung Yunho_

_"kami akan tunggu lima menit lagi. Ayo Yun. Kau tidak seharusnya di sini." Mr. Jung menyeret Yunho keluar._

_"aegy ayo ayo cepat kita gereja hehehe" Appa Kim menarik – narik tangan Jaejoong yang belum memakai pakaian itu. Ia hanya memakai boxer dan singlet._

_"tunggu ne appa. Ne Joongie pakai bajunya dulu ne" sepertinya hanya Appanya saja yng dapat membujuk Jaejoong._

_"cih dasar idiot" Go Ahra hanya menggumam. Jika ia berkata lagi, bisa – bisa posisinya berubah menjadi mantan calon menantu Jung._

_._

_Pintu gereja terbuka, semua mata memandang seseorang yang indah jalan menuju altar. Dengan digandeng appanya, Jaejoong perlahan berjalan menghampiri calon suaminya._

_Dunia Yunho seakan berhenti. Ia seperti sedang melihat malaikat berjalan perlahan ke arahnya. Ia terpaku melihat wajah cantik Jaejoong. Meskipun Jaejoong memasang muka masam dengan senyum yang tidak ikhlas, tapi semua mata termasuk mata Jung Yunho memandangnya kagum._

_"ekhem" sang pendeta menyadarkan Jung Yunho yang masih melamun memandang Jaejoong di sebelahnya._

_Semua berjalan lancar. Yunho dan Jaejoong dengan fasih mengucapkan sumpahnya di hadapan banyak orang. Sekarang Jaejoong resmi menyandang marga Jung._

_._

_._

Sinar matahari pagi masuk ke dalam kamar namja cantik yang masih memejamkan matanya itu. Karena merasa terusik dengan sinar yang seakan mengetuk matanya, akhirnya Jaejoong membuka matanya. Jam 7 pagi…

What?!

Jaejoong segera melesat ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya sedikit. Bsa – bisa kalau banyak ia akan kesiangan sarapan dengan appanya.

Setelah selesai mandi, ia segera turun ke ruang makan. Ternyata di sana sudah ramai. Bahkan Go Ahra pun sudah ada disana. _Rajin sekali_-_- pikir namja cantik itu.

Dengan percaya dirinya yang besar karena mungkin kemaluannya sudah ilang. Lah. Ia berjalan kea rah meja makan. Ia kaget ketika mendapai appanya sudah duduk di sana. Kenapa bisa?

"good morning appa" Jaejoong tidak memperdulikan tatapan mengintidasi dari kerabat Jung. Setelah mengecup appanya, ia segera duduk di sebelah appanya.

"cih dasar pemalas. Jam segini baru bangun."

"Go Ahra jaga ucapanmu." Mrs. Jung menegur Ahra. Ia tidak mau Ahra di pandang jelek.

"heh ratu ular. Kau diam saja." Balas Jessica tak suka. Sedang Jaejoong tak peduli.

"aegy ayo.. ayo ma..makan" sang appa mengambilkan menu yang tersedia di meja untuk Jaejoong.

"gomawo appa" Jaejoong tersenyum sangat manis. Ada beberapa orang di meja makan yang terpaku melihat senyumannya. Tetapi ada juga yang mendecih. Iri eoh?

"wah appa Kim sangat penyayang ne." Jessica sangat kagum melihat interaksi hangat Jaejoong dan Appanya. Ia tidak pernah di perlakukan hangat seperti itu.

"nun.. nuna mau makan juga?" appa Kim mengira kalau Jessica juga ingin makan seperti Jaejoong, padahal di depan Jessica sudah ada makanan.

"hehe panggil aku Sica saja, ahjusi. Anggap aku juga anakmu." Jessica terharu ketika appa Kim mengambilkannya sedikit lauk.

"ne..ne aegy ." Appa Kim tampak senang.

"Jaejoong. Mulai saat ini Appa-mu akan tinggal di sini. Bagaimana? Tapi ia akan tinggal di vaviliun belakang. Tak apa?" Mr. Jung ternyata yang membawa appa Jaejoong me masion besar itu. Ia tidak tega jika besannya harus tinggal sendiri.

"jinja? Gomawoyo Tuan Jung. Saya sangat berterima kasih." Jaejoong sangat senang karena ia tidak akan jauh dari appanya. Ia sempat sedih memikirkan jika harus berpisah dari appanya. Bagaimana appanya bisa makan nanti?

"ne. cheonma. Oh iya, Jae bisa kah kau melepas tindikanmu? Itu sangat tidak enak di pandang. Dan jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Panggil saja Aboji, ne?"

"oh ya? Tidak mau." Jaejoong menjawab dengan cuek.

"ya! Dasar kau tidak tau diri. Kenapa kau sangat bengal hah?" Mrs. Jung kesal mendengar penolakan yang di utarakan Jaejoong.

"kenapa kau tidak mau melepasnya, Jae." Yunho mencoba bertanya secara halus. Ia tidak mau memancing kemarahan gajah garang di depannya.

"kau kira aku mau menjadi namja culun sepertimu hah? Bahkan tattopun aku yakin kau tak punya, Jung." Jaejoong menjawab dengan ketus. "perhatikan hyung-mu. Ia namja yang keren." Perkataan Jaejoong membuahkan senyum manis dibibir Siwon. Namja yang sedari tadi diam itu akhirnya menunjukkan kehidupannya. Sedari tadi ia hanya murung memperhatikan namja cantik idamannya sambil mengigit sumpitnya.

"iya, appa. Jaejoong itu memiliki selera fashion yang bagus. Jadi jangan memaksanya." Jessica mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Mungkin pembelaan.

"tetap saja tak boleh. Kau harus menjadi namja yang baik sebagai menantu Jung, Kim." Mrs. Jung memandang Jaejoong tak suka.

"kau pikir selama ini aku tidak baik hah?" Jaejoong-_-

"lihat saja cara bicaramu, memangnya itu baik?" Go Ahra mulai memanasi.

"sudah cukup. Segera selesaikan sarapan kalian." Mr. jung sudah jengan mendengar perdebatan ini. Akhiri saja. Aku rapopo. Lah.

"appa makan yang banyak." Jaejoong yang sudah selesai sarapan mulai menyuapi Appanya. Ia sudah terbiasa menyuapi ayahnya begitu. Melihat itu, ada satu namja yang iri, eoh? Ckckck.

"oppa, aku suapi ne?" tawar Ahra dengan puppy eyes attacknya

"kau memandangku seperti itu, aku tak nafsu makan."

"buahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha"

"ya! Jessica Jung! Tertawalah dengan anggun. Kau cantik – cantik tertawa seperti laki – laki."

.

Hari minggu seperti ini biasanya keluarga Jung hanya menghabiskan waktu di rumah atau berjalan – jalan keluar. Tetapi karena kemarin hari yang melelahkan, jadi mereka kini hanya bersantai di rumah. Tapi tampaknya ada yang bosan di rumah.

"oppa, ayo kita jalan – jalan keluar ke mall. Aku bosan di rumah seharian."

"aku malas keluar, Ahra-ah."

"oppa ayolahhh."

"Yunho, ajaklah tunanganmu keluar. Kasihan dia."

What the heck? Apa maksud dari ucapan ummanya itu?

"umma. Bagaimana umma bisa mengatakan kalau Ahra adalah tunanganku sedangkan aku sudah menikah." Ummanya sangat keras kepala.

"sudahlah umma malas membahasnya. Kau sana ajak Ahra keluar."

Yunho hanya bisa pasrah. Ia masuk kamar dan segera mengganti bajunya. Sebenarnya ia malas. Ia ingin bersantai karena kemarin itu sangat melelahkan.

"Jaejoong oppa! Apa appa Kim sudah tidur?" Jessica menghampiri Jaejoong yang baru kembali dari vavilliun belakang. Appanya lelah jadi harus tidur. Memang appanya seperti bayi. Keadaan nista itu yang membuatnya seperti itu.

"ne, wae?"

"bagaimana kalau kita shopping. Ayolah. Kau janji mau memilihkanku baju." Sudut kanan bibi tipisnya terangkat membentuk seringaian. Sepertinya ia memiliki rencana.

"baiklah. Tunggu ne, aku ganti baju dulu. Sepertinya kau sudah siap?" Jaejoong melihat penampilan Jessica yang memang sepertinya akan keluar walaupun Jaejoong menolak ingin shopping.

"ne hehehe. Paliiiii." Jessica tidak mau rencananya berantakan hanya karena Jaejoong lama.

Jaejoong segera menuju kamarnya. Ia tak mau membuat wanita menunggu. Ehuk umma gentle.

Ceklek

"huh? Kau mau kemana? Kencan hah?" Jaejoong kaget melihat suaminnya sedang mengganti baju.

"apa itu urusanmu?"

"kau lupa kalau aku istrimu?"

"aku lup.."

Pluk.. sebelum Yunho mengucapkan kata yang sudah Jaejoong ketahui, ia terlebih dahulu melempar bajunya kea rah muka suaminya itu.

"ya! Kau…" Yunho terpaku melihat tubuh telanjang Jaejoong. Glup. Hei ia namja normal.

"apa? Kenapa melihat ku seperti itu?" Jaejoong memelototi Yunho melalui cermin.

"dasar GR." Yunho segera keluar dari kamar sebelum ia di lempari meja rias kamarnya.-_-

"oppa! Kajja kita pergi." Go Ahra lalu menggandeng lengan Yunho ketika melihat Yunho sudah turuh dari tangga.

"eitttss wait a minute! Aku akan ikut kalian ke mall." Jessica mencegat dengan pasangan YunRa dengan tubuhnya. Huh brb jamban x_x

"apa – apaan kau? Tidak bisa! Ini kencanku dengan Yunho Oppa. Kau tidak boleh ikut." Cih. Kencan?

"boleh kah aku tertawa? Hahahahahaha kencan? Mimpimu sangat tinggi, ratu…ular."

"mimpi apa hah? Aku sungguhan akan kencan, bodoh!"

"kau mengataiku bodoh hah? Beraninya kau."

"sudah – sudah." Yunho menahan tangan Jessica. Kalau dia diam saja, bisa – bisa ada adu gulat di sini. Memang siapa yang akan member hadiah jika salah satu dari mereka menang? Lah?-_-

"yasudah kalau kau mau ikut, ikut saja." Kata Yunho.

"ah gomawoyo oppa. Kau memang oppa yang paling baik."

"ekhem." Siwon berdehem keras.

"waeyo huh?" cuek Jessica.

"kaja kita berangkat." Tegur Ahra dengan dongkolnya.

"eitts wait a minute!"

"apalagi Sooyeon?"

"ya! Panggil aku Jessica! Kita akan menunggu Jaejoong, dasar kau ratu ular bodoh." Jessica menarik rambut Ahra kesal.

"ya! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?! Ahjumma! Jessica menarik rambutku!"

Krik…

"heh? Dasar pengadu. Umma sedang di taman belakang dengan appa." Jessica melepaskan jambakannya. Kalau rambut Ahra berantakan. Bisa malu ia disangka orang membawa tarzan ke mall.

Tuk tuk tuk

Semua mata memandang ke seseorang yang turun dari lantai dua. Mata mereka terpaku pada namja yang baru saja sampai di lantai dua itu. Jaejoong sungguh – sungguh sangat menawan sekarang. Tubuh rampingnya yang di balut kaos V-neck yang melekat pas membentuk tubuh indahnya. Di padu cardingan senada. Ditambah skinny jeans yang melapisi kaki jenjangnya dan di akhiri dengan boot bulu yang indah. Rambut almondnya yang di tata agak berantakan di tambah. Mata doenya yang tertutu kaca mata hitam chanel. Terkhir, tas selempang merk Gucci yang menghiasi bahunya. Sungguh sangat sempurna.

"wah oppa. Fashionmu sangat mengagumkan!" seru Jessica.

"huh. Tentu saja. Kim Jaejoong" jawabnya sombong.

"cih sombong sekali." Katakan saja kau iri, Go.

"Jae. Kau sangat cantik." Tanpa sadar, tuan jung muda kita mengucapkan kata seperti itu.

Bugh. Tas selempang berbranded itu mendarat indah di wajah Jung Yunho.

"sudah ayo berangkat Jess." Jaejoong segera berlalu.

"tunggu oppa. Kita akan pergi bersama Yunho dan Ahra." Jessica mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Seringaian tercetak di bibir Jaejoong. Ia mengerti arti kedipan mata itu. Haha *evil laugh*

_"oppa. Walaupun kau tidak mencintai Yunho oppa, tapi berusahalah untuk menjauhkan Yunho oppa dari ratu ular itu." Saat semua keluarga sibuk dengan para tamu undangan, Jessica menghampiri Jaejoong yang sepertinya tampak lelah sehabis memasang senyum bahagia yang palsu._

_"kenapa harus?"_

_"aku tidak suk. Ia seperti wanita penjilat."_

_"aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Lalu kita harus apa?" sepertinya ke evilan Jaejoong memang tidak bisa ilang._

_"begini …"_

"oh oke. Baiklah. Kajja berangkat."

Yunho sudah masuk ke dalam kursi pengemudi. Jessica juga sudah masuk ke kursi belakang.

"ehh kau mau apa hah?" Jaejoong menarik rambut Ahra saat ia ingin masuk kursi di sebelah kursi pengemudi. Enak saja dia.

"tentu saja aku ingin duduk di sebelah Yunho oppa."

"cih. Kau kira kau siapa hah? Aku ini istri Jung Yunho. Kau tidak lupa kan?" dengan kasar Jaejoong menarik rambut Ahra hingga ia mundur. Setelahnya Jaejoong duduk di sebalah Yunho.

"oppa! Jaejoong mengambil tempat dudukku."

"hhhh. Kau duduk di belakang sajalah, Ahra-ah."

"tapi oppa…"

"kau ingin duduk di belakang atau aku tinggal?" tidak mungkin Yunho menyuruh Jaejoong duduk di belakang. Mau nyari mati eoh?

Dengan muka di tekuk dan perasaan yang dongkol, Ahra masuk dan duduk di samping Jessica.

"ya! Kau geser sana. Pengap tahu! Kau itu banyak menghirup oksigen."

Dan sudah di pastikan keadaan di dalam mobil tidak akan tenang.

.

"kajja oppa" dengan pdnya Ahra menggandeng Yunho dan Yunho hanya diam saja membiarkan.

Jessica menyenggol Jaejoong.

"mwo?"

"ya! Kau jangan diam saja, oppa." Kata Jessica bisik – bisik.

"kau mau aku bersikap manja begitu?" Jaejoong menunjukkan ekspresi jijiknya.

"ayolah oppa"

"ngh baiklah."

Sebelum melewati pintu masuk, dengan kasar Jaejoong menarik tangan Ahra dan langsung menggandeng tangan suaminya. Yunho masih sama. Hanya pasrah. Lagi pula Ia nyaman bergandengan dengan namja cantik yang berstatus sebagai istrinya itu.

"kau tidak malu menggandeng suami orang hah? Bahkan seluruh Korea tahu kalau aku istri dari Jung Yunho." Siapa yang tidak melihat berita kemarin? Pasti semua masyarakat tahu kalau keluarga terpandang Jung sudah memiliki menantu.

"ya! Kau" Jessica menahan tangan Ahra ketika ia mau merebut Yunho kembali.

"diam kau wanita ular. Atau aku panggilkan petugas keamanan."

.

"ayo kita masuk kisini." Jaejoong menyeret Yunho kedalam boutique yang menyediakan jas kantoran.

"untuk apa? Aku sudah punya banyak." Jaejoong tak memperdulikan perkataan Yunho. Memang benar Yunho punya banyak, tapi semua itu tidak pas dipandang oleh Jaejoong.

Yunho terkagum di dalam ruang ganti meliat selera Jaejoong yang bagus memilihkannya pakaian. Biasanya ia hanya asal beli. Yang penting pas di badannya.

"bagaimana? Pas?"

"ne. aku akan menggambil ini semua. Seleramu sangat bagus, Jae." Jaejoong hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum meremehkan. Sepertinyan Yunho menyesali perbuatannya karena sudah memuji Jaejoong yang angkuh.

"kau setelah ini harus mentraktirku pakaian." Hhhh Yunho lemas seketika. Terbayang sudah tagihan kreditnya akan melunjak dan kakinya akan pegal menunggu Jaejoong sambil membawa belanjaannya yang banyak.

Berjam – jam waktu di habiskan pasangan serasi YunJae kita dengan berbelanja. Tidak sedikit orang yang memberikan perhatian mereka untuk melihat pasangan serasi itu. Bagaimana tidak? Sedari tadi Yunho dan Jaejoong selalu berdebat. Mendebatkan sesuatu yang tidak penting. Hal kecilpun pasti mereka debatkan. Walaupun selalu Yunho yang akhirnya mengalah.

Mall ini serasa milik mereka berdua. Yunho bahkan lupa dengan Ahra dan Jaejoong lupa kalau ia berjanji untuk memilihkan Jessica baju.

By the way. Kemana pasangan serasi kita satu lagi? (read: SicRa/?)

"ya! Kau pikir aku pembantu mu hah? Kau bawa belanjaan mu sendiri! Gara – gara kau, aku tidak tahu di mana Yunho oppa." Ahra merasa kesal ketika ia malah diseret menjauhi Yunho. Dan sekarang ia sudah seperti pembantu Jessica saja. Ia juga ingin belanja, tapi ia tak bawa uang. Niatnya adalah agar ditraktir Yunho. Eh-_-

Dddrrr ddrrrr

Ponsel Jessica bergetar di kantongnya, segera saja ia menjawab panggilan dari oppanya itu.

"ne oppa?"

"…"

"dimana?"

"….."

"baiklah. Aku akan segera kesana."

"eh, ratu ular. Ayo kita makan siang. Tadi Yunho oppa sudah menelponku."

"what?! Kenapa bukan aku yang di telpon?"

Jessica memandang Ahra jengah. Harus kah? Jessica segera menyambar kantung belanja yang di bawa Ahra tadi dan segera menuju tempat yang di bilang oppanya tadi.

.

"lama sekali mereka. Aku sudah lapar." Keluh Jaejoong.

"sabarlah sedikit, Jae."

"oppa!" Ahra segera berlari ke meja yang di tempati Yunjae. Langkahnye berhenti ketika menyadari kalau ia tidak bisa duduk di sebelah Yunho.

"heh namja jalan! Pindah tempat! Aku mau duduk di sebelah Yunho oppa."

"Ahra-ah. Kenapa kau suka sekali memanggil Jaejoong seperti itu?"

"dia kan ular oppa. Tapi mulutnya seperti bebek. Jadi ia suka asal bicara." Jessica segera mengambil tempat duduk di depan Yunjae dan menaruh belanjaannya di kursi sebelah.

"ya! Singkirikan belanjaanmu. Kau kira aku akan duduk dimana hah?"

"ku kira kau tak mau duduk di sini tadi."

"kalian ini bisa tidak sehari tidak bertengkar?"

"never." Kata mereka berbarengan.

.

Acara makan siang (telat) mereka sudah selesai. Yunho sudah ingin beranjak untuk membayar makanan tapi Jaejoong menahan tangannya.

"ada apa?"

"aku mau es krim. Belikan." Entah kenapa, tapi Jaejoong tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Ia mengeluarkan suara manja? Cih.

"baiklah."

"dasar manja." Cibir Ahra.

"heh, ular penjilat. Bisakah kau tidak iri terhadapku?" kata – kata Jaejoong membuat Ahra cengo dan Jessica kagum.

"ya! Kau benar – benar." Jaejoong hanya menyunggingkan senyum meremehkan.

.

Hari sudah beranjak sore. Saatnya mereka pulang. Saat ini pun Ahra tidak dapat menggandeng Yunho. Yunho menolak dengan alas an tidak mau mencoreng nama Jung. Dan dengan dongkolnya ia harus melihat Jaejoong menggandeng Yunho dengan manjanya sambil makan es krim.

Sepertinya uri umma sedang mengidam._.

.

Sesampainya di masion Jung, mereka di sambut oleh Mrs. Jung. Kecuali Jaejoong. Karena ia sudah di seret appanya ke ruang tamu.

"wah sepertinya jalan – jalan kalian menyenangkan ne?"

"apanya yang- awww"

Jessica menginjak kaki Ahra agar ia menghentikan ucapannya. Bisa- bisa rencananya gagal kalau sampai tau seharian ini Yunho dan Jae oppa menghabiskan waktu berdua seharian.

"sangat menyenangkan umma hehe" Jessica nyengir gaje untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

"benarkah Yun?"

"ne umma"

.

Makan malam mereka lewati dengan tenang. Tidak ada yang berdebat karena Go Ahra sudah pulang tadi. Dunia aman tanpa dirinya. Haha.

"appa jja kita tidur." Setelah selesai makan malan, Jaejoong menuntun appanya untuk tidur di vaviliun belakang. Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin tidur dengan appanya. Tapi ia memiliki suami sekarang.

"aegya. Aegya senang hum?"

"senang? Tentu appa. Selama appa selalu di dekat Joongi, Joongie pasti senang. Jja tidur. Sudah malam."

" . umma juga sudah tidur ne?" Jaejoong ingin menangis sekarang.

"ne umma sudah tidur."

"kenapa aegy? Kenapa umma di tinggal di rumah?"

"hiks appa. Kajja tidur."

"uljimayo aegy. Ne appa tidur. Jaljayo."

.

Jaejoong kembali ke masion. Ia mendapati ruangan sudah sepi. Mungkin semua sudah beranjak tidur. Ia naik menuju kamarnya.

Ceklek.

Ia melihat suaminya sedang tidur di ranjangnya. Ia sudah bersiap – siap untuk menghajar muka namja itu, tapi tangannya berhenti ketika meliat gurat lelah di wajah suaminya. Pasti Yunho lelah sehabis menemaninya berbelanja. Ada rasa sesak di dadanya. Ia tidak tega membangunkan suaminya itu.

Dengan perlahan ia mengambil bantak dan selimut di lemari. Ia saja yang tidur di ruang tamu hari ini.

"jaljayo Yunho. Gomawoyo."

.

.

.

TBC.

.

* * *

Kurang panjang kah?

Maaf, ini gak sesuai rencana. Rencana awal kan Yunho nolak Jaejoong. Tapi aku gak tega ;-; jadi aku rubah sifat Yunho jadi suami yang pasrah ;-; maaaaappp

Tolong review ne?

Arigatou Gozaimasu.


	5. Chapter 5

Prev

Ia melihat suaminya sedang tidur di ranjangnya. Ia sudah bersiap – siap untuk menghajar muka namja itu, tapi tangannya berhenti ketika meliat gurat lelah di wajah suaminya. Pasti Yunho lelah sehabis menemaninya berbelanja. Ada rasa sesak di dadanya. Ia tidak tega membangunkan suaminya itu.

Dengan perlahan ia mengambil bantak dan selimut di lemari. Ia saja yang tidur di ruang tamu hari ini.

"jaljayo Yunho. Gomawoyo."

.

* * *

.

Tittle : Kim Jaejoong In Jung Fams

Genre : family, humor, drama, romance, a little bit Hurt

Rated : T (aman. Tentram damai. Author simpen dulu rate M-nya)

Cast : Jung (Kim) Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Jung (Choi) Siwon, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Go Ara (forget her-_-), Jung (Shim) Changmin

Pairing : YunJae as always!, WonJae, YooSu,and….. YunRa & SicRa (new) '...'

WARNING : boyslove, yaoi, hurt, cerita ini dapat menyebabkan diare berkepanjangan.

Nb : italic=flashback

.

* * *

.

Chap 5

UUKJ (Undang – Undang Keluarga Jung)

"uueekk" pagi di hari Senin ini di awali dari suara Jaejoong yang sedang mual. Sepertinya morning sicknesssnya masih berlanjut. Sungguh ia merasa tak nyaman kala ia harus mengeluarkan cairan bening asam itu.

Setelah selesai mengeluarkan isi perutnya yang walaupun masih kosong itu, Jaejoong segera kembali ke kamar dan melanjutkan tidurnya. Tunggu? Kenapa ia bisa ada di kamarnya?

"eh?" Jaejoong kaget karena di sebelahnya tidak ada Yunho. Sepertinya Yunho memindahkannya kemari.

"jam 5? Wah hooaamm pagi sekali." Ia segera beranjak dari tempat tidur. Memasak sedikit sarapan untuk appanya tak buruk kan? Mengingat ia tidak sempat membuatkan appanya sarapan dua hari terakhir ini.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sofa di kamarnya. Sejak kapan ada sofa di kamarnya? Ia penasaran apa di balik gumpalan selimut itu?

Srak.

Huh? Yunho tidur di sini? Sejak kapan? Bukankah kemarin ia yang tidur di ruang tamu memakai sofa ini? Ruang tamu?! Sofa ini?! Bagaimana caranya ia mengangkat sofa ini ke atas?-_-

"jaejoong-ah."

Deg. Jantung Jaejoong serasa berhenti ketika Yunho menyebut namanya. Ia takut ketahuan diam – diam melihatnya tidur. Bisa habis harga dirinya di makan beruang ini.

"fiuh hanyak mengigau. Huh? Kau memimpikan diriku? Ouh manisnya." Jaejoong berbisik sambil menelisik wajah suaminya.

"kau tampan. Tapi jelas Kim Jaejoong lebih tampan. Kau tahu? Kau hanya menang ukuran tubuh dan warna kulit, huh." Jaejoong jadi kesal sendiri melihat suaminya lebih manly. Lah-_-

Sudahlah. Jaejoong beranjak menuju dapur. Jika lama – lama memandang wajaah Yunho, bisa bisa ia jatuh cinta eh maksudnya bisa – bisa ia muntah di muka suaminya. Lah-_-

"apa yang akan aku masak? Nasi goreng kimchi? Atau bubur ayam? Ah bubur goreng kimchi?" ia memeriksa kulkas untuk melihat bahan – bahan masakan apa saja yang bisa ia olah. Mulutnya ternganga melihat lengkapnya isi kulkas itu. Oh tentu inikan kulkas Jung.

"Omurise sepertinya tak buruk." Sepertinya otak umma kita sedang konslet.

Ketika sedang asik dengan acara memasaknya, ternyata Jaejoong tidak menyadari kalau dari tadi ada seseorang namja yang sedang memperhatikannya. Guess who?

"eh? Siwon hyungie. Kau menganget kan ku." hampir saja Jaejoong menjatuhkan piring yang di bawanya karena kaget. Bagaimana tidak? Siwon datang bahkan tanpa suara.

"hehe hai Joongie. Apa kabarmu?" sepertinya Siwon sedang kikuk. Untuk apa ia bertanya seakan – akan….

"hyung kau bertanya seakan – akan kita tidak bertemu lama. Kau lihat kan aku baik – baik saja?" Jaejoong menjawab sambil menyiapkan sarapannya. Sebernarnya ia juga sangat gugup berada dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"mau ku bantu?" tawar Siwon

"huh? Bisa – bisa dapur ini meletup hyung. hahahaha" Siwon tersenyum melihat tawa Jaejoong. Jaejoong sangat mempesona ketika tertawa seperti kuntilanak begitu. Eh seperti malaikat penjaga surga… tawanya lembut dan halus-_- . Sepertinya ia bisa membuat suasanya tak canggung lagi.

"eh? Meletup? Bahasa darimana itu Jae?"

"huh? Kau tak tahu? Sepertinya itu bahasa Jepang hehehe." Eh sejak kapan?-_-

"oh begitu." Siwon hanya mangut – mangut. Ia hanya bisa percaya karena Jaejoong bisa bahasa Jepang. Sedangkan ia tidak bisa sama sekali. Poor siwon.

"kajja bantu aku hyung. Tutup semua nasi goreng di meja dengan telur dadar itu ya."

"wah kau masak banyak sekali?" air liur Siwon ingin menetes saat melihat makanan itu sepertinya lezat.

"aku sebenarnya hanya ingin memasak untukku dan ayahku. Tapi karena kebanyakan, ya sekalian saja untuk sarapan se-keluarga. Tak apa kan?"

"tentu saja Jae. Aku sudah bosan sarapan roti. Dasar umma tak bisa memasak." Cibir Siwon.

"umma-mu sangat payah." Sahut Jaejoong cuek.

"kau ini." Siwon yang tidak terima ibunya di katai payah, menempelkan satu telur dadar di wajah Jaejoong.

"ya! Hyungie ige mwoya? Rasakan ini ciaaatt." Jaejoong membalas Siwon dengan memukulinya dengan sendok wajan/?

"aahahahahahah" tawa keras pasangan WonJae ini tidak terbendung lagi. Biar saja ini menjadi alarm bagi yang lain. Hahaha.

Ternyata tidak hanya Siwon makhluk yang bisa jalan tanpa suara. Sedari tadi pasangan WonJae ini tidak menyadari ada orang lain yang melihat kemesraan mereka. Entah kenapa orang itu langsung naik darah dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Blar. Suara pintu tertutup dengan keras menggelegar di massion besar itu.

"eh hyung dengar?"

"apa? Kau jangan mengalihkan suasanya." Siwon kembali mengejar Jaejoong. Lalalalala.

.

"wah Jae oppa memasak semua ini? Wah ini lezat! Aku bosan memakan roti setiap pagi huh."

"gomawo Jess." Jaejoong menyahut sambil menyuapi Appanya.

"kau benar – benar istri sempurna. Kau pintar memasak, oppa. Ini sangat hebat." Kata Jessica alay. Ia sebenarnya ingin menyindir dua orang di sini.

"kau berlebihan."

"tidak Jae. Masakanmu enak. Bisakan setiap harinya kau yang memasak?" sepertinya Mr. Jung juga jatuh hati.

"mwo? Ani. Disini sudah ada juru masak. Untuk apa aku memasak? Kau kira aku oembantu disini?" mulai lagi umma kita.

"ya! Kau ini tidak sopan sekali, Jae." Yunho memandang Jaejoong kesal.

Jaejoong memandang Yunho penuh selidik. Kenapa tiba – tiba suaminya itu berkata ketus ya?

"eh kau. Kenapa kau memakai seragam sekolah mu hah?" Mrs. Jung heran melihat Jaejoong memakai seragam. Memangnya ia akan membiarkan cucunya dalam bahaya jika namja itu bersekolah? No way.

"tentu saja karena aku ingin sekolah hari ini."

"kau menjalani home schooling mulai hari ini, bodoh."

"aku tidak mau."

"aegya.." huh? Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah sang Appa.

"waeyo appa?"

"umma kapan kemari? Appa .. appa sepi disini." Jaejoong memandang appanya sedih. Huft.

"baiklah aku akan menjalankan home schooling."

"sudah seharusnya kan?" sahut Mrs. Jung ketus.

.

Hari beranjak siang. Guru privat Jaejoong sudah meninggalkan massion ini. Appanya juga sudah tidur. Huh bersantai sedit taka pa kan?

"Jaejoong! Pakai ini." Mrs. Jung melempari Jaejoong dengan kotak berisi pakaian.

"apa ini?" matanya membulat ketika melihat isi kotak itu.

"apa – apaan ini?" Jaejoong tidak terima di perlakukan seperti ini. Hanbok? Memangnya ia perempuan.

"kau ini sedang hamil. Lihat bajumu. Semuanya ketat – ketat. Itu bisa mendesak perutmu. Sudah lah. Kali ini turuti saja kata – kataku. Ini adalah peraturan. Orang hamil di keluarga Jung harus memakai hanbok. Atau kau ingin dress ibu hamil hah?" Jaejoong tamnah kaget. What the heck?! Daster? Lucu sekali-_-

"baiklah. Dasar nenek – nenek banyak tuntutan." Mrs. Jung hanya bisa mengelus dada. Kalau ia melawan, bisa – bisa ia kembali memaksa Jaejoong memakai hanbok itu.

.

"kenapa aku terlihat lucu?" Jaejoong mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Ia merasa sangat bodoh memakai baju ini. Tapi ia tidak bisa menolak. Ia kasihan juga pada bayinya jika memakai baju yang selalu ketat.

"ini terlalu panjang. Membuatku susah berjalan saja." Mumpung di kamarnya, Jaejoong berinisatif untuk tidur. Daripada ia harus melihat sang nyonya haft.

"KIM JAEJOONG KENAPA LAMA SEKALI? SEGERA TURUN!" oh holy shit. Jaejoong ingin sekali membawa vas bunga di mejanya dan melemparnya ke kepala Nyonya Jung dari atas-_-

.

Dengan malas – malasan Jaejoong perlahan menuruni tangga.

"kau ini lama sekali."

"ada apa lagi nyonyah?" sahut Jaejoong ketus.

"guru tata etikamu sudah datang." What?! Guru macam apa itu?

"he? Guru macam apa itu hah?" hampir saja Jaejoong tersedak ketika mendengar ada guru seperti itu.

"ekhem" seseorang namja berdehem.

"yausudah. Umma mau ke kamar dulu. Kau belajar dengan baik ne." Jaejoong meandang heran Nyonya Jung yang berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Sejak kapan ia manis begitu? Lalu Jaejoong arahkan pandangannya ke seorang namja yang sedang duduk santai di sofa.

"kau Jaejoong?" Jaejoong hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Memangnya namanya siapa?._.

Jaejoong duduk di sofa berhadapan dengan guru barunya. Tidak ada salahnya kan memperhatikan namja tampan? Kkkkkk (dasar-_-)

"bisa kita mulai, Jae-ah?" Jaejoong menatap tajam namja di depannya.

Splass. Jaejoong dengan santainya melempar Koran harian di depannya ke arah guru muda itu.

"kau tidak usah sok akrab, tau?" Jaejoong mendelik garang kea rah namja itu.

"huh? Hmm.. ba-baiklah. Namaku Kim Hyunjoong, kau?" guru muda yang baru kita ketahui namajanya Hyungjoong ini merasa agak gugup juga. Bagaimana bisa ia mempunyai murid garang begini?-_-

Splass. Lagi – lagi Hyunjoong mendapat hadiah di mukanya. Sebuah majalah.

"kau ini bodoh atau apa? Jelas – jelas kau tadi sudah memanggil namaku sok akrab."

Nyali Hyunjoong menciut seketika. Eh tapi kan ia seorang guru etika. Seharusnya ia lebih tegas. Ekhem.

"kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu. Kau harus menghormati orang yang lebih tua. Kau bisa memanggilku 'hyung'?" kata Hyunjoong sabar.

"yayayaya. Kapan mulainya, hah?" Jaejoong menjawab malas sambil membolak – balik majalah fashion di tangannya.

"itu tadi sudah termasuk pelajaran, Jaejoong – ssi." Hyunjoong tersenyum tulus. Jaejoong ingin sekali muntah di muka gurunya itu.

"lalu?"

Hyunjoong mengelus dada sabar. Ia mengambil majalah di tangan Jaejoong.

"ya! Kau.."

"pelajaran kedua adalah, kau harus menghormati orang lain berbicara." Hyunjoong mencoba cara halus untuk mengajari namja yang menurutnya sangat cantik di depannya itu. Bisa – bisa kalau ia juga terkesan memaksa, yang ada di rumah ini ada adu gulat.

Hyunjoong melanjutkan pelajarannya. Walaupun terkadang Jaejoong cuek dengan omongannya, tapi ia percaya kalau Jaejoong mendengarkannya. Merubah karakter orang lain itu memang susah. Apalagi untuk Jaejoong yang sedang hamil. Ia memahami itu, orang hamil memang mempunyai emosi yang labil, rite? Ia tahu karena istrinya baru saja melahirkan. (ayo readers jangan berpikir Hyunjoong masuk jadi orang ke enam ya/?)

Hari sudah menjelang malam. Jaejoong sedang bersantai di ruang keluarga untuk sekedar menonton TV. Niatnya sih tadi ia ingin memasak sesuatu. Ia selalu ingin memasak banyak makanan kala melihat kulkas disini sangat lengkap isinya. Tapi ia tahu malam ini pasti Go Ahra datang. Dan ia sangat malas membuatkan ular itu makanan.

"aku pulang." Yunho terlihat memasuki massion besar milik keluarganya. Ia kesusahan saat harus membuka sepatunya di depan pintu. Karena ia juga sedang membawa tas kantornya.

"Jae, bisakah kau bantu aku?" Jaejoong melirik malas Yunho yang sedang menatapnya di depan pintu. Hhhhh. Ia malas berjalan. Ia kembali mendudukan pantatnya saat melihat Go Ahra berlari kea rah Yunho. Baguslah, ia tak usah beranjak kalau begitu. Eit? Ciee Jaejoong tadi mau bantu ciee/?

"oppa kau sudah pulang?" Go Ahra mengambil tas kantor Yunho dan melepas jas yang di pakai Yunho.

"gomawo Ahra-ya."

"sudah seharusnya kan oppa." What the hell?

Yunho tak mengindahkan ucapan Go Ahra, ia lalu beranjak ke sofa dan duduk di sebalah Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya menatap sekilas ke arah Yunho. Sungguh, ia sangat malas sekarang.

"kenapa kau tak mau membantuku tadi? Kau kan istriku?"

"kalau kau hamil, kau akan merasakan dan mengetahui alasannya, Jung." Jaejoong menjawab dengan ketus.

"hei baby – ah. Apa kabarmu hari ini?" Yunho mendekati Jaejoong dan mengelus perutnya.

Deg. Jaejoong merasakan hatinya menghangat. Perutnya terasa nyaman ketika di elus oleh suaminya itu.

"ya! Yunho oppa! Ayo kita makan malam." Go Ahra sudah gerah melihat oppanya bermesraan dengan namja yang dianggapnya jalang itu.

.

Jaejoong kembali saat ia sehabis menemani appanya tidur. Appanya hari ini sangat kelelahan. Terbukti karena ia yang cepat sekali tidurnya. Jaejoong heran. Apa saja yang ayahnya lakukan?

Ternyata di ruang keluarga masih ada banyak orang, semua berkumpul di ruangan itu. Kecuali Mr. & Mrs. Jung. Seingatnya tadi mereka berangkat ke Gwangju karena Jung Haraboji sedang sakit.

"Jaejoong oppa. Ayo kemari!" Jessica menyambut Jaejoong dengan menarik tangannya ke arah sofa di ruangan itu.

"cih, nafsu makanku hilang seketika." Go Ahra mencibir saat melihat Jaejoong duduk di hadapannya.

"kalau begitu kau tak usah memakan kue itu. Malah itu akan sangat baik mengingat kau suka sekali menghabiskan kue di sini." Jessica membalas ucapan Ahra tadi dengan sengit.

"ini kue punya Yunho oppa. Semua miliknya itu milikku juga."

"cih. Kau ini berbicara seperti itu di depan istri Yunho oppa. Apa kemaluanmu sudah robek hah?" Go Ahra merasakan darahnya naik ke kepala semua ketika mendengan ucapan kasar Jessica.

"sudahlah. Kalian ini suka sekali bertengkar." Yunho tidakbisa diam saja. Kalau ia dia, bisa – bisa ada tontonan gratis dua wanita garang sedang jambak – jambakan.

"Joongie, bagaimana kandunganmu? Apa tadi pagi kau mual – mual?" Tanya Siwon perhatian. Seseorang namja lain yang mendengar itu merasakan hatinya memanas.

"ia baik- baik saja, hyungie. Tadi pagi aku sempat muntah hyung. rasanya tak enak." Yunho merasa iri melihat hyungnya yang bisa akrab dengan Jaejoong. Kenapa ia tidak bisa?

"benarkah Jae? Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku tadi?" Yunho segera beranjak duduk ke samping Jaejoong.

"kau itu tidur seperti beruang yang sedang hibernasi, kau tahu?" sontak semua yang ada di ruangan itu terkekeh geli kecuali SicRa. Yang satu tertawa lepas yang satu merenggut kesal.

"kau sudah meminum susumu Jae?" Go Ahra memandang geram Jaejoong yang mendapat perhatian dua namja sekaligus.

"belum. Aku malas berjalan ke dapur."

"mau aku buatkan?" tawar Siwon berbaik hati.

"hmm. Tidak usah, tapi aku mau Go Ahra yang membuatkannya." Pinta Jaejoong dengan senyum innocent di wajahnya.

"apa?! Kau pikir aku mau eoh? No way." Ahra jelas menolak mentah – mentah permintaan rivalnya itu.

"bagaimana kalau aku saja, Jae?" Yunho yang menyadari kalau Ahra tidak akan mau, menawarkan dirinya.

"aniya. Aku hanya ingin Ahra yang membuatnya." Oke fix, Jaejoong tidak terbantahkan lagi

"ayolah wanita ular. Masa membuat susu saja tak bisa? Atau kau tidak bisa membuatnya? Sungguh istri idaman." Jessica mulai memanasi suasana.

"aku bisa membuatnya. Aku hanya malas saja." Ahra mendelik sebal ke arah Jessica.

"apa kau juga hamil sampai kau malas seperti Jae oppa?" Jaessica ingin tertawa kencang saat mengatakannya.

"eh? Baiklah – baiklah aku akan membuatkannya."

"tolong ne Ahra." Yunho tak enak kepada Ahra hanya bisa tersenyum tulus.

"ne oppa." Ahra tersenyum tak ikhlas. Seharusnya Yunho membelanya!

.

"nih minum." Ahra meletakkan gelas yang berisi susu untuk ibu hamil di meja di depan Jaejoong. Tanpa ragu Jaejoong meminumnya.

"hem.. tidak buruk." Jaejoong melanjutkan minumnya sampai setengah gelas.

"dasar. Itu enak bodoh!"

"eh coba aku cicipi oppa?" Jessica meringsut ke dekat Jaejoong dan mencicipi susu buatan Ahra.

Prusss (suara orang nyembur._.)

"heh yeoja jelek. Kenapa susu ini tak ada rasanya, hah?" Jessica menyemburkan susu yang sudah ada di mulutnya ke muka Ahra. Ewh~

"ya! Kenapa kau menyembur mukaku hah? Dasar kau kurang ajar!"

"kenapa hah? Aku mana sudi menelan susu yang bahkan rasanya lebih hambar dari air putih." Jessica mendramatisir suasana.

"bilang saja itu hanya akal – akalanmu supanya bisa menyemburku kan?"

"eh? Kenapa kau pede sekali? Aku mana sudi."

"sudahlah, kalian ini." Yunho menengahi.

"Jae, ayo kita buat susu yang lain saja. Itu pasti tidak enak kan?" Siwon dengan lancangnya menarik tangan Jaejoong ke dapur.

"eh hyung tidak usah."

Yunho merasakan darahnya mendidih melihat ada orang lain memberikan perhatian lebih kepada istrinya. Entah kenapa tapi hatinya merasa gelisah, sesak yang tidak mengenakkan memenuhi hatinya. Ia seakan tidak rela membagi Jaejoong dengan orang lain. Apa lagi melepasnya. Yunho bingung akan perasaannya.

"kau tidak perlu repot – repot. Aku yang akan membuatkannya susu." Yunho menarik kasar tangan Jaejoong. Hampir saja Jaejoong jatuh ketika diseret oleh Yunho ke arah dapur. Hanbok panjang yang di gunakannya menyulitkan saja.

Semua yang ada di ruang tamu memandang peristiwa tadi dengan ekspresi yang berbeda – beda. Jessica sepertinya satu – satunya yang terlihat senang. Ingin sekali rasanya Jessica menjambak rambut Go Ahra saking gemasnya dengan pasangan YunJae tadi. (poor ahra._.)

.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan sorot mata yang sulit diartikan.

"ini minumlah, Jae." Yunho memberikan Jaejoong segelas susu dan langsung di habiskan oleh Jaejoong.

"bagaimana?"

"bagaimana apanya, huh?" Yunho menghela nafas sabar menerima jawaban ketus seperti itu.

"bagaimana susu buatanku?" entah, tapi Yunho hanya ingin banyak mengobrol dengan Jaejoong. Apa salaah?

"apa yang kau harapkan? Memangnya menurutmu susu buatanmu bagaimana hum?"

"eh it-itu.. enak tidak?"

"lebih baik dari yang Ahra buatkan."

Mendengar itu, entah kenapa hati Yunho serasa di penuhi banyak kupu – kupu. Ia tak tahu kenapa, tapi ia ingin sekali membahagiakan Jaejoong seperti saat ini bahkan lebih untuk seterusnya.

Ekhem..

.

"tidurlah sudah malam." Yunho mengambil satu bantal dan selimut.

"mau kau bawa kemana selimut dan bantal itu hah?" Jaejoong mendelikan matanya.

"aku akan kedinginan kalau tidak memakai selimut. Lagipula sofa itu tidak seempuk kasur. Kepalaku akan sakit." Yunho ingin mengeluarkan kekesalannya, tapi ia ingat kalau ia harus sabar menghadapi istrinya.

"tidur saja di kasur bersama kalau begitu." Jaejoong memejamkan matanya setelah mengucapkan kata yang membuat Yunho berdiri mematung. Yunho masih memproses kata – kata Jaejoong tadi

_Tidur? Bersama? Di kasur? Di kasur berdua?!_

"ya! Cepat matikan lampunya dan tidur, bakka!"

Yunho seketika balik dari alam hayalannya. Sepertinya ia habis membayangkan yang iya – iya (-_-)

Yunho lalu merebahkan dirinya dengan gugup di sebelah Jaaejoong. Sungguh ia sangat gugup tidur serangjang dengan istrinya itu.

"jalja Boo."

Yunho kaget dengan apa yang barusan diucapkannya. Darimana ia mendapat panggilan manis itu?

.

Pagi buta diawali dengan perut Jaejoong yang mual. Tapi ia bisa menahan mualnya untuk sesaat. Sungguh perutnya sangat tak nyaman sekarang.

Deg.

Jaejoong merasa jantungnya berdebar keras mencium aroma manly dari dada suaminya. Ya, sekarang wajah Jaejoong berhadapan dengan dada bidang sang suami. Bahkan pinggangnya di rengkuh possessive oleh Yunho.

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap sang suami. Kenapa wajah suaminya itu tampan sekali? Apa ini efek dari kegelapan kamarnya? Sehingga ia menjadi salah liat?

Bibir yang terbuka itu seakan memanggil Jaejoong untuk melumatnya. Eh? Apa yang kau pikir kan Kim Jaejoong?

Enath kenapa tapi Jaejoong merasa ada yang mendorongnya untuk lebih dekat kepada Yunho. Apa karena anak dalam kandungannya? Sungguh, Jaejoong merasa kalau anak yang di dalam kandungannya membawa banyak perubahan.

"eeuumm.. uueekk" tidak bisa di tahan lagi, Jaejoong memuntahakan cairan bening dari perutnya ke tubuh Yunho. Sungguh ia tak sengaja.

"eh? Jae? Ya! Kenapa kau muntah di bajuku?"

"uuubbb" Yunho yang sudah mendapat sinyal kalau istrinya akan muntah lagi, segera membentuk tangannya seperti mangkuk agar bisa menampung muntah sang isntri.

Tapi usahanya sia – sia. Jaejoong malah muntah lagi di baju Yunho. Bahkan sekarang menegenai celananya.

Sabar yun… pagi yang sangat indah ani?

TBC

.

* * *

.

Entah kenapa, tapi aku gabisa ngetik panjang – panjang. Maapkan saya ;-;

Mau nanya saran. Lebih baik Changmin jadi anak YunJae atau jadi selingkuhan Ahra?._.

Thanks buat yang udah review. Semua review di baca kok, tapi gabisa balesin hehe.

Intinya banyak yang malah ketawa dengan ff ini. Doh gue merasa gagal buat ff hurt ;-;

Mohon reviewnya ya.. kalo gak review ff ini discontinued lohhh/?


	6. Chapter 6

Prev

"uuubbb" Yunho yang sudah mendapat sinyal kalau istrinya akan muntah lagi, segera membentuk tangannya seperti mangkuk agar bisa menampung muntah sang isntri.

Tapi usahanya sia – sia. Jaejoong malah muntah lagi di baju Yunho. Bahkan sekarang menegenai celananya.

Sabar Yun… pagi yang sangat indah ani?

.

* * *

.

Tittle : Kim Jaejoong In Jung Fams

Genre : family, humor, drama, romance, a little bit Hurt

Rated : T (aman. Tentram damai. Author simpen dulu rate M-nya)

Cast : Jung (Kim) Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Jung (Choi) Siwon, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Go Ara (forget her-_-), Jung (Shim) Changmin

Pairing : YunJae as always!, WonJae, YooSu,and….. YunRa & SicRa (new) '...'

WARNING : boyslove, yaoi, hurt, cerita ini dapat menyebabkan diare berkepanjangan.

Nb : italic=flashback

.

* * *

.

Chap 6

New Jaejoong

Usia kehamilan Jaejoong memasuki bulan ke-5. Pada bulan ini, Jaejoong sudah tidak mengalami morning sickness lagi. Jadi ia bisa lega setiap paginya. Tapi itu hanya satu saja yang hilang. Seperti lagu, mati satu tumbuh seribu. Duh penyakit ibu hamil yang di alami Jaejoong tambah banyak sekarang.

Seperti mudah lelah, kaki pegal, punggung gatal, lapar kronis, manja yang berlebihan dan mengidam…..

Jaejoong heran, kenapa nafsu makannya sangat besar. Ia jadi takut sedang mengandung bayi raksasa karena pola makannya sekarang yang terlalu berlebihan. Untungnya Jung itu holang kaya~

Penyakit kehamilan Jaejoong juga menyebabkan keheranan pada orang lain. Salah satunya Yunho, ia heran melihat istrinya sekarang berubah menjadi namja yang manja (walaupun belum bisa menghilankan garangnya). Tapi Yunho senang, setidaknya ia tidak pernah di lempari sesuatu lagi sejak kehamilan Jaejoong memasuki bulan ke-4.

Ada yang senang pastinya ada yang sedih, rite? Kita lihat tante readers tersayang aka Go Ahra. Sebelumnya maafkan author karena telah menistai tante tersayang kalian. Go Ahra merasa sangat kesal oleh sifat manja Jaejoong. Selain merebut semua perhatian Jung Yunho-nya, semua juga mengatakan kalau Jaejoong tambah cantik saja. Ingin sekali Ahra menenggelamkan Jaejoong di kolam berenang belakang massion.

.

"aku pulang" suara namja manly yang baru saja pulang kerja menggelegar di massion besar itu. Ia sengaja berteriak agar ada yang menyambutnya.

"Yunnie!/oppa!" sahut Jaejoong dan Ahra berbarengan. Mereka berdua berlari ke arah pintu utama untuk menyambut Yunho.

"kyaaaa" dengan tidak berperasaan Jaejoong mendorong Ahra sampai jatuh di lantai. Jaejoong tak mau jika ada orang lain yang ikut – ikut menyambut suaminya pulang.

"yeobo! Saampai jumpa." Jaejoong lalu menghambur ke pelukan Yunho.

"Joongie. Yang benar itu selamat datang." Yunho mencium gemas pipi Jaejoong. Kenapa istrinya sangat imut? Imut – imut tapi konslet.

"oh iya. Joongie lupa hihihi"

Semenjak manja Jaejoong melunjak, bahkan ia sering memeluk Yunho. Ia juga memanggil suaminya dengan panggilan manis 'yeobo'. Sungguh mereka seperti keluarga bahagia sekarang. Yunho tak menolak, ia bahkan meresa senang walau ia sering mengurangi kemesraan di depan Ahra. Ia tak mau melukai perasaan yeoja itu.

"ya! Namja jalang. Kenapa kau mendorongku tadi hah?" dengan hati yang mendongkol, Ahra menghampiri pasangan manis kita.

"siapa suruh kau ikut – ikut menyambut Yunnie hah? Memangnya kau siapa?" kata Jaejoong galak. Jangan harap garang umma kita hilang tertutupi oleh manjanya. Ia hanya manja ke Yunho saja.

"Ahra-ah. Kau mau membawakan tas kantorku?" kata Yunho dengan senyum di wajahnya. Jaejoong langsung merenggut kesal mendengar permintaan sauaminya itu. Berbeda dengan Go Ahra yang dengan senang hati mengiyakan.

"tentu oppa." Go Ahra mengambil tas Yunho dengan senyum meremehkan ia berikan ke Jaejoong.

"terimakasi." Yunho yang melihat istrinya merenggut kesal lalu menggedong Jaejoong ala Bridal Style. Tahu alasan Yunho memberikan tas kantornya kepada Ahra?

"kyaaaa Yunnie~" Jaejoong ingin tertawa rasanya melihat wajah tak percaya yang ditunjukkan Ahra.

.

Malamnya. Setelah makan malam selesai, semua berkumpul di ruang tamu termasuk Appa Kim.

"Yunnie, besok kita ke mall ne? ne ne ne?" Jaejoong dengan manjanya bergelayut di lengan suaminya.

"tidak boleh! Kau ingat kan tugasmu di rumah itu apa?" kata Mrs. Jung. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Jaejoong dan anaknya jalan – jalan berdua. Bisa – bisa hubungan Yunho dengan Ahra renggang.

"tapikan besok hari minggu! Lagi pula semua guru privat tidak akan datang."

"bagaimana dengan tugasmu sebai seorang istri hah?"

"kau ini kan juga seorang istri, jadi kau saja yang kerjakan." Kata Jaejoong ketus.

"ya! Kau ini benar – benar." Mrs. Jung sudah bersiap – siap memukul kepala Jaejoong tapi Jaejoong terlebih dahulu bersembunyi di dada suaminya.

"umma, kenapa umma selalu membebani Jaejooong? Ia kan sedang hamil." Yunho mengusap rambut Jaejoong sayang.

"kenapa kau sangat peduli padanya, Yun?" Ahra menatap Yunho dengan pandangan tersakiti.

"tentu saja karena ia istriku. Apalagi?"

"tapi Ahra itu calon istrimu Yun. Setelah bayi itu lahir kalian akan menikah." Yunho menghela nafas jengah.

"umma, Ahra hanya calon. Bisa saja ia berubah menjadi mantan calon kan? Istri Yunho oppa yang sesungguhnya itu adalah Jae oppa." Jessica tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran ummanya yang buntu itu.

"yeobo, kenapa kau menganggap pernikahan anak kita seperti permainan? Biarkan Yunho menentukan pilihannya."

"tapi anak kita tidak mencintai Jaejoong dari awal kan?" perkataan Mrs. Jung menusuk hati Jaejoong dan juga Yunho. Yunho juga belum berani memastikan apa ia mencintai Jaejoong atau tidak?

"tapi umma, aku tidak mungkin poligami kan? Aku tidak akan menduakan siapapun!"

"ceraikan saja Kim Jaejoong."

Seketika ruangan itu menjadi hening.

"umma, apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan menceraikan ibu dari anakku. Bagaimana bisa aku berpisah dari anakku?" ucap Yunho tegas.

"hak asuh anak itu akan jatuh ke tanganmu, kau tenang saja."

"tapi aku juga mau Jaejoong berada di sisiku."

Hati Jaejoong menghangat mendengar ucapan Yunho. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di dada Yunho.

Yunho lalu menarik tangan Jaejoong menuju kamar. Ia tak mau Jaejoong makin tersakiti mendengar ucapan ummanya.

"eh yu-Yun.."

"ayo tidur. Sudah malam."

"appa! Oyasuminasai!"

Appa Kim membalas Jaejoong dengan lambaian semangatnya.

.

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, Yunho dan Jaejoong beranjak untuk segera tidur. Jaejoong menoleh untuk melihat suaminya. Ia tak bisa tidur. Banyak sekali yang ia pikirkan.

"Yun.." Jaejoong mentoel – toel pipi Yunho.

"mhh. Jae, kau belum tidur?" jawab Yunho walau matanya masih terpejam.

"aku tidak bisa tidur. Terlalu banyak yang aku pikirkan."

"ada apa?" Yunho bangun dan memberikan seluruh perhatiannya. Sepertinya Jaejoong perlu teman cerita? "ayo cerita, ibu hamil tidak boleh bayak beban pikiran. Kasihan uri aegya."

"kalau kau menceraikanku saat bayi kita lahir, bisakah aku saja yang merawatnya? Jebalyo." Yunho terenyuh melihat mata Jaejoong yang berkaca – kaca. Jika Jaejoong berkedip, maka tumpahlah air matanya.

"kau ini bicara apa? Kita tak akan bercerai!" Yunho berusaha mengontrol emosinya. Ia tidak mau sampai lepas kendali dan berteriak di depan istrinya.

"tapi umma-mu tidak menginginkan pernikahan kita kan?"

"kenapa sekarang kau peduli omongan orang lain? Mana Kim Jaejoong yang dulu?"

"entah Yun. Tapi aku merasa membuatmu menjjadi anak durhaka bila …"

"sssttt sekarang lupakan semua. Kita rawat bayi kita sama – sama, arra?"

Tiba – tiba kantuk menyerang Jaejoong, melihat Yunho yang sudah memejamkan matanya lagi, membuat Jaejoong mengantuk juga. Ia segera menjemput mimpinya.

.

"Jaejoong! Cepat turun. Kira harus berkebun." Teriakan Mrs. Jung menggelegar di massion besar itu.

"umma, tidak usah berteriak bisa kan?" Yunho memandang ummanya malas.

Jaejoong dengan perlahan menuruni tangga. Perutnya yang agak besar ditambah bajunya yang panjang dan lebar di bagian bawahnya membuatnya kesusahan menuruni tangga. Ia takut salah – salah ia bisa saja terpeleset.

Yunho yang melihat istrinya menuruni tangga, segera membantunya.

"hati – hati, Jae." Dengan halus Yunho memeluk pinggang Jaejoong dan memegang tangannya. Tidak sadarkah kalau jantung satu sama lain berdetak kencang saling bersahutan?

"kau ini lama sekali. Jja." Jaejoong dengan malas – malasan segera mengikuti Mrs. Jung ke halaman belakang untuk berkebun. Ia harus memperaktikan apa yang sudah ia pelajari pada guru merangkai bunganya. Sebenarnya menurutnya pelajaran ini adalah yang paling tidak penting. Untuk apa ia belajar merangkai bunga?

"kau mulailah memetik dan merangkainya. Aku tinggal dulu sebentar." Ingin rasanya Jaejoong melempari nenek dari anak yang di kandungnya dengan vas bunga besar di depannya.

.

"oppa. Kita jalan – jalan yuk." Go Ahra bergelayut manja di tangan Yunho. Ia harus mengambil kesempatan selagi Jaejoong sibuk di belakang.

"aku malas keluar." Yunho menjawab malas. Matanya tetap ia fokuskan kepada televisi di depannya. Sebenarnya ia ingin melihat istrinya merangkai bunga di belakang. Tapi pasti ibunya akan menyeretnya masuk ke rumah lagi.

"tapi oppa. Ada festival musim panas di taman kota. Ayo kita kesana." Yunho ingin muntah mendengar suara manja Ahra.

Eh? Festival?

"festival?" Ahra mengembangkan senyumnya saat Yunho merespon begitu. Di pikirannya, Yunho akan menerima ajakannya.

"iya oppa! Malamnya bahkan akan ada pesta lampion. Kita bisa menulis harapan kita di lampion itu dan melepasnya ke langit. Aku tak sabar ingin menulis semoga kita akan bahagia bersama," kata Ahra semangat di sertai khayalannya. Tapi Yunho sama sekali tidak mendengarkan ucapan wanita di sebelahnya itu. Di pikirannya, ia akan pergi kesana berdua dengan Jaejoong. Tapi bahagimana caranya?

Senyuman Yunho mengembang lebar ketika ia melihat adiknya yang cantik lewat di depannya. Segera ia menarik tangan Jessica ke kamar adiknya itu dan meninggalkan Ahra yang tampak kaget dengan gerakan tiba – tiba Yunho.

"ya! Oppa kau mau kemana?" Go Ahra sangat ingin menyusul Yunho, tapi ia urungkan niatnya ketika ia tau kemana dan bersama siapa Yunho. Ia masih punya otak untuk tidak masuk kedalam kandang macan itu.

.

"ada apa oppa? Aisshh aku mau kencan sekarang. Kau ini mengganggu saja." Jessica merenggut kesal. Bagaimana tidak kalau Yunho dengan teganya menyeretnya paksa. Untung ia memakai boot, tidak terbayang kalau ia memangai high heels, sudah di pastikan kakinya akan lecet.

"sstttt bisakah kau kecilkan suaramu?" Yunho menuntun Jessica untuk duduk di kasur besar kamar itu.

"ada perlu apa? Cepatlah." Kata Jessica tak sabaran. Sedari tadi matanya tak berhenti melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya.

"oppa ingin meminta bantuanmu. Oppa ingin ke festival musim panas di taman kota."

"shireo! Aku akan kencan sekarang. Kau ini membuang waktu saja." Jessica beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"aku perlu bantuanmu. Oppa tidak mungkin terang – terangan mengajak Jaejoong keluar." Jessica menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar oppa kesayangannya di sebut – sebut.

"kalau itu ada hubungannya dengan Jae Oppa, aku pasti membantu." Kata Jessica diiringi cengiran gajenya. "tunggu ne oppa." Yunho menatap adik kandungnya jengah.

Jessica terlihat sedang menghubungi seseorang. Ia terlihat membuat – buat suaranya seolah sedang teraniaya sambil meminta maaf kalau ia akan telat. Sepertinya itu teman kencan Jessica.

"aku ingin ke jamban ketika melihat ekspresimu tadi." Kata Yunho setelah Jessica mematikan telponnya.

"huh. Kalau tidak memelas seperti tadi, Taecyeon oppa tidak akan mempercayaiku."

"terserahlah. Sekarang bagaimana?"

"bagaimana apanya? Kau saja belum berganti baju. Sana cepat ganti baju, setelah itu sssttt sttt stttt." Jessica membisikkan Yunho sebuah rencana yang terlintas di otaknya. Seringaian tercetak di bibir Yunho.

.

"Yunho. Bagaimana kalau umma mengamuk saat kita pulang nanti?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho khawatir.

"tenang saja. Aku akan melindungimu. Aku akan bertanggung jawab." Yunho menoleh dan member senyuman yang menenangkan Jaejoong.

"kau ini nekad sekali." Yunho tertawa mengingat kejadian satu jam yang lalu. Bagaimana cara mereka bisa kabur dari rumah? Lupakan saja dulu, ok?

.

Wahhh…

Jaejoong memandang takjub taman kota yang sudah di sulap menjadi festival ini. Ramai sekali.

"kita mulai dari mana Jae?" Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong, ia tidak mau mengambil resiko Jaejoong akan hilang.

"aku lapar Yun, bagaimana kalau ke kedai itu? Aku mau ttokppoki."

"kajja." Yunho menuntun Jaejoong menuju stand penjual makanan ringan khas Korea itu.

"ahjumma, ttokppoki dua ne." kata Yunho.

"eh ani ahjumma. Kita pesan empat porsi ne?" Jaejoong lalu menarik Yunho menuju tempat duduk yang di sediakan kedai itu.

"nafsu makanmu besar sekali."

"aku juga bingung. Aku berpikir apa aku sedang mengandung anak beruang?" Yunho tertawa mendengar ucapan polos Jaejoong.

"bagaimana bisa gajah cantik mengandung bayi beruang eoh?" Jaejoong memandang Yunho tajam. Seketika tawa Yunho berhenti. Ia gugup sekarang.

"huueee Joongie gendut ne? hiks" Yunho panik saat melihat istrinya malah menangis. Lebih baik istrinya itu membogemnya dengan penuh cinta daripada harus menangis seperti itu.

"eh Joongie. bukan begitu." Yunho memeluk Jaejoong agar suara tangisnya tak terdengar lagi. Ia member tatapan meminta maaf pada pengunjung lain yang sedang memperhatikannya.

"Jae. Ttokppokinya sudah datang. Ayo kita makan."

"yeay! Ayo makan." Yunho memandang gemas perubahan ekspresi istrinya. Bahkan Jaejoong tidak memperdulikan pipinya yang belepotan oleh air mata dan ingusnya itu. Dengan sayang, Yunho membersihkan muka istrinya dengan tisu. Tapi Jaejoong tak memperdulikannya, ia harus segera menyikat habis makanan di depannya itu. Ittadakimasu!

.

"Yunnie, Joongie ingin permen kapas." Jaejoong menarik Yunho sambil menunjuk – nunjuk pedagang yang menjual permen kapas.

"baiklah, sabarlah sedikit Jae." Yunho hanya bisa pasrah ketika tangannya di tarik oleh Jaejoong.

Ada yang aneh bila kita lihat antrian untuk membeli permen kapas. Semua yang mengantri adalah bocah – bocah kecil kecuali Yunho dan Jaejoong. Sebenarnya Yunho malu ketika ia harus ikut mengantri. Tidak seperti Jaejoong yang terlihat cuek – cuek saja.

"Yun. Kau kenapa? Kenapa dari tadi kau memandang ke bawah?"

"ani. Jae bolehkah aku duduk di bangku itu? Aku akan menunggumu disana, ok?" Yunho menunjuk bangku yang tak jauh posisinya dari mereka berdiri.

"baiklah." Jaejoong kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada permen kapas di depannya.

Baru saja Yunho duduk di kursinya, ketika ia memandang ke arah Jaejoong ia melihat ada sedikit perdebatan antara Jaejoong dan …. anak kecil di depannya.

"ya! Joongie ada apa ini?" Yunho segera menghampiri Jaejoong saat melihat Jaejoong agak mendorong ayah dari anak kecil di sampingnya itu.

"ini Yun. Anak ini menerobos antrianku. Ayahnya juga tolol sekali. Masa iya Joongie yang di marahi." Adu Jaejoong sambil memeluk pinggang Yunho.

"ah mianhae bila istriku salah. Tolong maafkan. Istriku sangat sensitive."

"ah ne tidak masalah, aku tau perasaan wanita hamil." Pria itu memberikan senyum maklum.

"yak! Aku bukan wammmmmppphh mmpp!" Yunho membekab mulut Jaejoong agar tak banyak bicara lagi.

"sekali lagi aku minta maaf ne." yunho membungkukkan badannya dan menyeret Jaejoong mendekat ke penjual permen kapas itu.

.

"yun! Kita naik roller coaster itu ne?" Jaejoong menunjuk sebuah wahana permainan menyeramkan bagi Yunho.

"tidak boleh! Kau sedang hamil Jae." Yunho bingung. Bagaimana bisa ada roller coaster disini? Bukankah ini hanya festival yang berlangsung sebulan dan bukan permanen.

"oke Yun. Kau beli tiketnya sana. Aku akan menunggu disini." Jawab Jaejoong polos.

"tadi kan aku bilang…." Perkataan Yunho berhenti ketika ia melihat wajah memelas istrinya. "hhhh. Baiklah." Yunho hanya berharap semoga tidak terjadi apa – apa dengan kandungan istrinya.

Yunho sempat ragu saat membeli tiket. Ia ingat kalau dulu ia pernah naik wahana seperti ini dan setelah itu perutnya tidak bisa diajak berkompromi. Ia muntah – muntah terus setelah turun dari wahana itu. Tapi ia harus menjaga istrinya di atas. Tidak mungkin ia tidak ikut naik kan?

"kajja Joongie. kita naik." Dengan tangan yang bergetar, Yunho menggandeng Jaejoong menuju tempat duduk yang kosong.

"kajja!" Jaejoong tersenyum misterius. "kau naik duluan Yun."

Yunho segera naik ke kursi dan memasang pengamannya. Yunho mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Jaejoong yang malah menjauh dari wahana itu. Ia bahkan melambaikan tangannya.

"good luck yunnie! Fighting!" Jaejoong tertawa nista setelahnya. Ia masih bisa berpikir keselamatan bayinya jika ia menaiki wahana menyeramkan itu.

Keringat dingin mengalir deras di pelipis Yunho. Ia sudah ingin melepas pengamannya dan segera beranjak dari sana. Tapi ia dihalangi petugas keamanan wahana itu.

"maaf tuan. Anda tidak bisa turun. Roller coaster ini akan segera jalan."

Yunho menghela nafas panjang. Ia berdoa dalam hati agar ia selamat. Dan ia berdoa agar Jaejoong tidak kemana – mana saat ia di atas.

.

"uueekkkk" Jaejoong memijat tengkuk suaminya yang sedang mengeluarkan isi perutnya itu.

"kau ini payah sekali. Baru naik itu saja sudah seperti ini." Yunho mendudukkan dirinya di bangku yang di sediakan taman ini. Mukanya pucat sekali.

"pusingg."

"tunggu ne."

Jaejoong segera pergi mencari stand yang menjual obat pereda mual dan air mineral.

"minum dulu." Jaejoong menyerahakan air mineral dan menyuapkan Yunho sebutir pil rasa jeruk.

"hhhhh" Yunho memejamkan matanya.

"mianhae yunnie ya~" Jaejoong melap keringat yang membasahi wajah bahkan baju Yunho. "kita pulang saja ne?"

"eh jangan. Kita belom melihat pesta lampion."

"eh? Pesta Lampion?"

"ne" walaupun susah tapi Yunho memaksakan senyumnya.

.

Kini sang surya sudah beranjak menuju peraduannya. Sambil menunggu pesta lampion di mulai, Yunho dan Jaejoong mengisi perutnya terlebih dahulu.

"yunnie. Makan yang banyak ne. kau tadi kan sudah mengeluarkan semua isi perutmu." Jaejoong menyuapi suapinya berbagai macam makanan.

"kau juga harus makan yang banyak. Uri aegya pasti lapar ne?" Yunho juga menyuapi Jaejoong makanan kesuakaannya.

"memangnya kapan anakmu ini tidak lapar huh?"

"anak kita Joongie. Kita." Yunho mencubit pipi Jaejoong gemas.

Semua mata yang ada di restoran itu member perhatiannya kepada pasangan mesra kita. Saking mesranya mereka jadi iri.

"kenapa semua orang melihatmu, Yun." Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya. Tanda ia sedang kesal. Ingin rasanya Yunho melumat bibir di depannya itu.

"mereka melihat kita Joongie. Mungkin karena kita terlalu serasi?"

"kau ini pd sekali." Mereka tertawa bersama setelahnya.

.

"waaahhh indah sekali." Mata Jaejoong berbinar – binar saat melihat langit di atas sungai Han yang di penuhi oleh lampion wanra – warni.

"ini. Tulis harapanmu, lalu terbangkan lampionnya." Yunho menyerahkan lampion yang baru saja di belinya. Ini adalah saat yang paling ditunggunya. Membuat harapan dan melihat ratusan lampion bersama istrinya, Jaejoong.

Setelah menulis sesuatu di kertas lampion, Jaejoong dan Yunho membakar sumbu yang ada di dalam lampion itu dan menerbangkannya.

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang. Ia tidak memperhatikan lampion seperti yang di lakukan Jaejoong, karena ada yang lebih indah dari satu juta lampion sekaligus. Itu adalah istri yang sedang berada di pelukannya. Jung Jaejoong bahkan lebih bersinar daripada ratusan lampion di langit itu.

.

_Jika menjadi seorang Jung adalah takdirku. Maka janganlah Engkau memberatkan jalanku, Tuhan. Aku harap aku bisa mencintai suami dan anakku begitupun sebaliknya. Selamanya._

_-Kim Jaejoong_

_Jika menjadi suami dari Kim Jaejoong adalah takdirku. Maka janganlah Engkau memisahkan kami, Tuhan. Aku harap aku bisa mencintai istri dan anakku begitupun sebaliknya. Selamanya._

_-Jung Yunho_

*Bonus*

"Ahra-ah. Cepat ganti bajumu dengan yang lebih bagus. Jadi ke festival tidak?" Yunho yang sudah memakai pakaian rapih tapi santainya berjalan perlahan ke arah Go Ahra dan member tahunya untuk bersiap – siap.

"jadi kita akan ke festival itu oppa?! Wah gomawo." Langsung saja Ahra melesat menuju kamar tamu. Kamar yang biasanya ia pakai jika ia sedang menginap disini.

"oppa bagaimana?" Yunho mendekatkan HT di ditangannya dan membalas bisikan adiknya.

"segera lakukan!" yunho mematikan HTnya. Lalu ia beranjak menuju halaman belakang rumahnya untung menjemput istri cantiknya.

Ceklek.

Jessica dengan pelan mengunci kamar yang sedang di pakai oleh Go Ahra.

"rasakan itu ratu ular. Hahaha." Jessica segera berlari pergi sebelum ia tertawa lepas disana.

"oppa kau berhutang padaku. Aku sudah mengacak – acak kasur umma agar umma tidak segera keluar kamar, aku sudah menghantarkan Jae oppa baju dan sudah mengunci pintu kamar Go Ahra." Kata Jessica dengan senyum tulusnya ketika dari kejauhan ia melihat oppanya menyeret tangan Jaejoong. "have fun oppadeul."

.

* * *

.

TBC

Thanks udah ngasi saran di review.

Author minta maaf sebelumnya karena suka asik sendiri di tengah – tengah ff. map banget jadi terganggu bacanya. Mulai chap ini aku gak bakal isi gituan deh.

Untuk yang review ff ini aneh. Mianhae, author gaabisa buat yang maksimal. Maap banget. Tapi author bakal belajar terus buat ff biar gak aneh lagi.

Review sangat di harapkan ya. Plis jangan jadi sider ;-;

Maaf karena kurang panjang /bow/

untuk yang nanya kapan My Idiot Teacher di update. maaf kapan - kapan ya.. docnya ilang jadi males ngetik ulang ;-;

See you next chap!

Oh iya. Maaf bila ada typo muehehehe.


	7. Chapter 7

Prev

Setelah menulis sesuatu di kertas lampion, Jaejoong dan Yunho membakar sumbu yang ada di dalam lampion itu dan menerbangkannya.

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang. Ia tidak memperhatikan lampion seperti yang di lakukan Jaejoong, karena ada yang lebih indah dari satu juta lampion sekaligus. Itu adalah istri yang sedang berada di pelukannya. Jung Jaejoong bahkan lebih bersinar daripada ratusan lampion di langit itu.

.

.

.

Tittle : Kim Jaejoong In Jung Fams

Genre : family, humor, drama, romance, a little bit Hurt

Rated : rate M di awal! Skip yang gak suka oke?

Cast : Jung (Kim) Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Jung (Choi) Siwon, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Go Ara (forget her-_-), Jung (Shim) Changmin

Pairing : YunJae as always!, WonJae, YooSu,and….. YunRa & SicRa (new) '...'

WARNING : boyslove, yaoi, hurt, cerita ini dapat menyebabkan diare berkepanjangan.

Nb : italic=flashback

.

* * *

.

Chap 7

Good Bye

Yunho Pov

Entah bagaimana awalnya, tapi kami kini sudah berada di dalam kamar kami dalam keadaan naked. Lampu kamar yang remang – remang di tambah hawa panas di sekitar, membuat nafsu kami membuncah.

Aku melumat bibi Jaejoong dengan beringas. Seakan ini terakhir kalinya aku bisa menikmati bibir merah menggoda miliknya itu. Dengan hati – hati aku agak menahan badanku di atasnya agar tak terlalu menindih istriku. Aku tidak ingin melukai bayi kami.

"_mmhhh_" suara merdu yang berefek besar di tubuhku keluar dari bibir manisnya. Aku semakin semangat di buatnya.

Aku merambat turun. Menjilati dan menciumi seluruh wajah mulus tanpa cacat miliknya. Sampai aku berada di ceruk lehernya. Aku membuat banyak tanda merah di leher mulusnya. Itu sebagai tanda bahwa ia milikku.

"_sshhh yun"_ ya Jae. Sebut namaku jika kau sedang mendesah.

Kepalaku berhenti ketika sampai di depan perutnya yang agak membuncit itu. Kukecupi perut buncitnya penuh cinta. Dadaku bergemuruh hangat saat merasakan gerakan di perut Jaejoong.

"jae. Anak kita bergerak?"

"kau merasakannya?"

Aku mengangguk semangat. Tanganku mulai meraba benda mungil di selangkangan Jaejoong. aku mengocok benda yang ukurannya lebih mungil dari punyaku itu pelan. Ia mengerang nikmat.

"sebut namaku saat kau mendesah Boo"

"_aahhh.. Yun. Moreh."_ Aku menyeringai saat mendapat respon positifnya. Aku memainkan punyanya lebih cepat.

Aku merunduk untuk menghisap dan memainkan nipplenya. Aku memasukkan tiga jariku ke dalam mulut hangat Jaejoong, dan ia dengan suka rela menerima dan mengemut jariku.

"_mmpphh_" desahnya tertahan saat aku mengigiti gemas nipplenya. Jaejoong agak menggeliat di bawahku. Apa ia sudah akan sampai? Aku makin mempercepat gerakan tanganku di bawah sana.

Aku melepas jariku dari mulutnya saat merasakan tanganku basah oleh cairan cintanya. Ia mendesah panjang setelahnya.

"boo, katakana bila kau kesakitan, oke?"

Kulihat ia menganggukan kepalanya ragu. Aku mulai memasukkan satu jariku ke dalam _manhole_nya. Jaejoong sedikit meringis dan mengigit bibirnya. Ketika ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan jariku, aku memasukan dua jari tambahan sekaligus.

"aakhhh appoohh shhh." Badannya tegang seketika. Ia mengigit keras bibirnya sampai berwarna lebih merah dari sebelumnya.

"tahan boo." Aku melumat bibirnya untuk memberikan sedikit sensasi nikmat agar menutupi sakit pada bagian bawahnya.

Aku mulai menggerakkan jariku agar _hole_ milihknya tidak terlalu sempit. Aku mengerang sakit saat ku rasakan bibirku digigit oleh Jaejoong. apa sesakit itu?

Aku melepas pangutan kami dan juga jari di _ hole_nya. Sudah saatnya memasuki inti. Aku sudah tak sabar lagi. Melihatnya memejamkan mata sambil bernafas terengah membuat libidoku meningkat. Oke tak usah mengundur waktu lagi.

Aku mulai memasukkan benda kebangganku ke dalam _hole_nya. Ketika hampir seluruh kepala juniorku masuk, kurasakan badan Jaejoong menegang. Lubangnya menyempit membuatku mengerang tertahan saking nikmatnya.

"_aaaaakkkhhh_ appoohh keluarkann! _nngghh_." Air mata mengalir di pipi mulusnya. Aku tak bisa melihatnya menangis begitu. Sekali lagi aku melumat bibirnya agar rasa sakitnya sedikit berkurang. Saat Jaejoong mulai terbuai akan lumatan kami, aku perlahan memasukkan _milik_ku lebih dalam. Saat seluruh juniorku memasukinya, bibirku harus merasakan sakitnya. Kurasa setelah ini aku akan _sariawan_. Fufufufu.

"_mmhhh_" aku mengerang tertahan. Sungguh sangat nikmat berada di dalamnya. Aku tidak pernah merasakan yang seperti ini saat bersama Ahra *opps.

"sungguh kau sangat indah, sayang." Aku terkekeh saat melihat Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya dan menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"jangan kau tutupi keindahanmu, Jae." Aku menyingkirkan tangan yang menutupi wajahnya dan menghadapkan pandangannya ke arahku. "bolehkah aku memulainya sayang?"

Setelah mendapat jawaban sebuah anggukkan kepala, aku mulai menggerakkan _milik_ku di dalamnya. Sungguh sangat nikmat saat otot – otot lubangnya yang sempit meremas _milik_ku. Lubangnya sangat sempit. Aku yakin ini yang kedua kali baginya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ia menahan sakit saat kau memperkosanya dulu. Sungguh Jae, Mianhaeyo.

"nngghhh Jae.. You're so damn hot ahhh sempitthh." Aku menggerakkan pinggulku lebih cepat.

End of Yunho Pov

.

"mmhh Jae ahhh mmhh."

Jaejoong menggeliat di pelukan Yunho saat mendengar suaminya itu bergumam dengan desahan. Ia tak tahan lagi. Ia segera membuka matanya.

Wajah penuh peluh dengan ekspersi yang sangat lucu menjadi pemandangan pertama saat Jaejoong membuka matanya. Jaejoong terkekeh milihat wajaht kenikmatan suaminya itu. Apa suaminya sedang bermimpi yang _iya – iya?_ Sungguh sangat memalukan Jung.

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan Yunho dan beranjak untuk duduk di sebelah Yunho. Wajahnya mendadak memanas saat melihat gumpalan besar di balik celana bagian selangkangan suaminya itu. Dan sedikit basah di bagian sana. Apa ia _mimpi basah_? Di usia segini? Jaejoong rasa – rasanya ingin tertawa keras de depan wajah suamimya.

Ide jail melintas di pikiran Jaejoong.

"mmhhh Yun~ faster aahhh" Jaejoong mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Yunho dan mendesah sensual di sana. Bahkan tanpa ragu Jaejoong mengelus benda pusaka milik suaminya itu. Kenapa musti taku? Itu milik suaminya kan?

Jaejoong berusaha keras menahan tawanya saat melihat Yunho menggeliat nyaman dengan desahan nikmat tetap meluncur di bibirnya. Bajunya bahkan basah oleh peluh. Ia benar – benar terlihat seperti sedang making love.

"mmhh Jae."

Sudah cukup. Jaejoong akan menjalankan rencana selanjutnya. Yaitu membangunkan beruang paling pervert ini. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Yunho saat tahu ia hanya bermimpi. Kekekeke.

"ya! Jung Yunho banguuuunnnn." Jaejoong berteriak tepat di telinga Yunho. Seketika saat itu pula Yunho bangun dan memasang wajah bodohnya.

"bagaimana Yun. Nikmat mimpi basahnya?" perkataan Jaejoong seolah menjadi sebuah tamparan di wajahnya. Seketika ia tersadar. Sadar bahwa ia tidak sedang making love bersama Jaejoong, tapi itu hanya mimpi saja.

Yunho menundukan wajahnya untuk melihat selangkangannya yang sesak di sana. Ia memalingkan wajahnya malu saat melihat celananya becek.

"huahahahahahahahahaha." Melihat itu, Jaejoong merebahkan badannya dan tertawa sambil setengah guling – guling.

"ya! Diam kau." Yunho lalu berlari ke arah kamar mandi untuk melepas sisa – sisa hasratnya. Sekaligus membersihkan dirinya.

Dari dalam Yunho masih saja mendengar suara tawa Jaejoong.

"bagaimana aku bisa memimpikannya seperti itu? Hhhh"

.

Yunho tidak bisa sarapan dengan tenang. Sedari tadi ia memergoki istrinya sedang mengibaskan tangannya di bagian perut dan terkekeh. Yunho sangat malu mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

"Jae oppa kenapa?" Jessica menatap bingung oppa kesayangannya. Sedari tadi ia memperhatikan kalau Jaejoong bertingkah aneh.

"ekhem. Tidak apa – apa hehe." Jaejoong melanjutkan kembali acara sarapannya yang tertunda.

"Yunnie. Cepat makannya. Apa makanan itu kurang nikmat?" Yunho menelan ludahnya kasar. Saat hanya ia saja yang melihat Jaejoong menjilat bibirnya sensual.

Jaejoong ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi suaminya itu.

.

Jaejoong masuk ke dalam kamar mandi di kamarnya untuk membersihkan dirinya. Walaupun sudah sarapan, tapi ia belum mandi dan untung saja tidak ada yang menyadari itu. Ia terperangah kaget melihat suaminya ada di kamar mandinya-mereka-. Biasanya suaminya sudah siaga di mobilnya dan berangkat kerja.

"ada apa? Kenapa mukamu masam begitu?" Jaejoong bersandar pada pintu dengan sexy-nya. Maksudnya, dengan perut besarnya. Ya, bahkan sangat besar karena kehamilannya sudah memasuki usia 8 bulan.

"ini. Gigiku ngilu. Sshhh airnya dingin sekali saat aku berkumur." Jawab Yunho sambil meringis menahan ngilu di giginya.

"bukankah kau punya pasta gigi untuk gigi yang sedang ngilu?"

"iya. Aku sudah memakainya. Kata iklan, pasta giginya akan bereaksi dalam 60 detik." Jaejoong mengeluarkan senyum mengejeknya. Ia langkahkan kakinya menuju kotak special miliknya di tembok samping cermin besar kamar mandi itu. Ia mengambil sesuatu di dalamnya.

"pakai ini. Bisa meredakan ngilu dalam 30 detik." Kata Jaejoong ala mbak mbak selles di mall. Jaejoong membuka segel pasta gigi yang baru di belinya itu. Sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya Jaejoong menggunakan pasta gigi merk itu.

Dengan penuh percaya diri Jaejoong mengolesi giginya dengan pasta gigi yang dipegangnya. Setelah 30 detik mengolesi, ia lalu berkumur dengan air keran di hadapannya. Keningnya menyerngit tak nyaman.

_'brengsek aku di tipu. Kenapa ngilu sekali. Shit kau selles pasta gigi.' _Jaejoong merutuk dalam hati ketika merasakan ngilu luar biasa di giginya.

"bagaimana? Apa manjur?" Yunho mengambil pasta gigi di tangan Jaejoong. Ia memandang antusias pada pasta gigi Jaejoong yang kini ada di tangannya.

"tentu saja Tuan yang gampang di bodohi iklan." Dengan sombongnya Jaejoong mengambil pasta giginya dan melenggang melewati Yunho untuk mandi.

Bukannya Jaejoong pelit, tapi ia tidak mau di tertawakan karena bodoh juga sudah percaya dengan iklan dari selles sexy di mall waktu itu. Jaejoong berjanji akan mengacak – acak stan pasta gigi itu.

.

Setelah lama Yunho menunggu istrinya selesai mandi, ia lalu menghampiri istrinya untuk pamit bekerja.

"Jae. Nanti pada saat makan siang aku akan menjemputmu, kau tak lupa kan?" Yunho bersiap – siap untuk bergegas menuju kantornya.

"tentu. Jja sana cepat pergi." Jawab Jaejoong cuek.

"kau ini. Apa tidak ada poppo sebelum kerja?"

"kau mau ini?" Jaejoong menunjukkan bogemannya di depan wajah suaminya.

"kau ini galak sekali."

Chu~

Yunho langsung masuk mobilnya dan melaju menjauhi mansion. Ia tak mau kena bogeman istrinya karena nekad menciumnya tepat di bibir. Yunho tersenyum mengingat ini pertama kalinya ia mengecup bibir istrinya.

"Jung sialan!"

Dug

Yunho merasakan kalau ada batu di lempar ke atapnya. Huhuhu mobil kesayangannya pasti lecet. Jaejoong sangat tega padanya. Tapi ia bernafas lega karena bukan kaca mobilnya yang di lempari batu.

Pranggg

Ingin rasanya Yunho menghajar hole Jaejoong sekarang juga. Tapi tunggu, Yunho memasang wajah bodohnya saat melihat bukan batu yang menghantam jendela mobilnya. Tapi sebuah benda tajam yang Yunho bisa bayangkan apa jadinya kepalanya kalau jendela mobilnya tidak tertutup.

Apa mungkin Jaejoong?

.

"Kim Jaejoong. Cepat bereskan halaman belakang. Jangan coba – coba untuk kabur." Tadinya Jaejoong sudah membayangkan kalau ia akan bersantai di ruang tamu di temani sepetong kue dan the seperti yang sering di lakukan Mrs. Jung. Tapi hayalan itu seketika buyar ilang.

"hhhh baiklah." Tidak ada gunanya jika ia menolak. Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas – malasan .

Sepertinya pekerjaannya akan sangat banyak mengingat kemarin ia sudah membolos sehari. Kemarin Yunho lagi – lagi mengajaknya kabur seperti dulu. Dan ini lah akibatnya. Tugasnya menumpuk. Jaejoong meniup poninya sebelum ia mulai mengambil gunting tanaman lalu segera memotong bunga – bunga cantik yang akan menghiasi ruangan – ruangan di mansion besarnya-suaminya-.

Ia menghirup bunga lily ditangannya. Sejenak dunia serasa ringan di pundaknya. Serasa beban hidupnya sudah mengalir ke arah bunga putih bersih di tangannya. Tapi itu hanya sementara.

"hei namja jalang. Cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu. Lalu bersihkan mansion Jung hahahaha." Jaejoong tidak habis pikir dengan wanita yang sedang menjauh di depannya itu. Ia menghampirinya ke belakang hanya untuk mengejeknya? Apa sebesar itu pengaruh Jaejoong sampai wanita yang ia tahu malas itu rela berjalan jauh dari depan ke belakang?

"cih." Jaejoong hanya mendecih sebal. Tidak mungkin ia melempar pot di tangannya ke arah kepala Go Ahra.

Jaejoong segera menyelesaikan seluruh rangkaian bunganya. Ada sekitar 20 pot bunga yang harus ia rangkai dengan cantik. Sungguh melelahkan.

Entah kenapa Jaejoong ingin segera menyelesaikannya. Biasanya ia akan malas – malasan mengerjakannya agar ia lama selesai dan bisa menikmati suasana nyaman di halaman belakang mansion Jung yang sangat luas ini. Perasaannya tak enak.

Ia selalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke vaviliun tempat ayahnya tinggal. Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan ayahnya?

Setelah selesai, ia menata potnya agar lebih rapih. Kerapian adalah point penting yang di ajarkan oleh Mrs. Jung. Ia juga merasakan kalau ia menjadi lebih rapih semenjak di didik oleh Mrs. Jung. Sepertinya ia harus berterima kasih nanti pada nyonya bawel itu.

"good job, Joongie." jaejoong tersentak saat ada suara yang mengagetkannya dari belakang.

"huh. Siwon Hyungie sedang apa di sini?" Jaejoong heran kenapa Siwon yang belum berangkat keluar untuk hmmm Jaejoong juga tak tahu apa yang pasti di lakukan Siwon sehari – hari.

"tentu saja melihatmu, cantik." Jaejoong menunduk malu mendengar pujian Siwon.

"oh iya." Jaejoong tersentak saat mengingat sesuatu. "aku ingin menengok appa dulu hyung." Jaejoong berjalan melewati Siwon menuju kediaman appanya.

"aku ikut."

Jaejoong dan Siwon berjalan beriringan menuju tempat tinggal ayahnya. Tak jauh memang. Bahkan hanya lima puluh meter dari tempat Jaejoong menata bunga tadi.

Ceklek

Jaejoong merasakan sendi di kakinya mendadak tak berfungsi. Ia bisa saja roboh kalau Siwon tidak sigap mengangkap Jaejoong. Jaejoong dan Siwon sama – sama menunjukkan muka shock mereka. Jaejoong bahkan ingin berteriak histeris, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya karena ia sudah pingsan terlebih dahulu.

.

Jaejoong terus menangis dalam pelukan Yunho. Ini sangat tiba – tiba baginya. Jaejoong sangat terpukul ketika tadi ia dan Siwon menemukan ayahnya telah terbujur tak berdaya dengan banyak darah di perutnya.

"Jae-ah. Sudah jangan menangis, kau harus kuat. Kasihan uri baby." Yunho masih saja berusaha menenangkan Jaejoong di pelukannya. Tapi Jaejoong tetap saja menangis sambil mencengcram baju yang Yunho kenakan.

Ruang operasi terbuka. Semua perawat dan seorang dokter melepas masker dan penutup kepala mereka mungkin tanda berkabung bagi mereka. Seorang perawat menutup tubuh seseorang yang sedari tadi mereka perjuangkan agar masih bernafas dengan kain putih.

"maafkan kami, tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain."

Seketika tubuh Jaejoong melemas. Ia menangis histeris di pelukan Yunho sampai tiba – tiba perutnya berkontraksi. Jaejoong mengerang kesakitan di sela – sela tangisnya. Apa ada yang lebih menyakitkan lagi?

Semua orang di sana panik. Wajah Yunho memucat melihat istrinya mengerang kesakitan.

"Yunho! Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat bawa istrimu ke ruang gawat darurat!" Mr. jung tak habis pikir melihat anaknya yang hanya memandang menantunya itu dengan wajah pucat penuh peluh.

Yunho tampa bas – basi segera mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dan membaringkannya di ranjang dorong yang di baru saja di bawakan oleh sorang suster. Dengan air muka seperti kesetanan, ia membantu para perawat mendorong ranjang istrinya menuju ruang operasi sambil meremas tangan istrinya itu.

Pegangan mereka harus terlepas saat Jaejoong memasuki ruang operasi. Yunho terduduk di pintu depan ruang operasi. Lagi – lagi Yunho harus menunggu seseorang yang sedang di operasi. Ia menangkupkan tangannya dalam posisi berlutut, ia berdoa demi keselamatan istri dan anaknya.

"sepertinya anakmu akan lahir premature, oppa." Jessica ikut meremas bahu kakaknya member semangat. Ia ingin menangis dengan nasib Jaejoong yang sangat kurang baik hari ini. _Malang sekali dirimu Jae oppa. Bersabarlah. Kau pasti akan menemukan kebahagiaanmu nanti. Pasti._

Rahang Jessica mengeras membayangkan siapa yang tega membunuh ayah Jaejoong. jelas – jelas itu pembunuhan karena tidak mungkin ayah Jaejoong menusuk dirinya sendiri tanpa benda tajam sama sekali.

.

Yunho memandang takjub seorang malaikat kecil dalam kotak transparan di depannya. Anaknya lahir dengan selamat. Tapi karena kelahirannya yang terlalu cepat dari kelahiran biasanya, bayinya harus di rawat exclusive di dalam ingkubator. Ingin rasanya Yunho menangis melihat bayinya tak berdaya di bantu alat – alat yang mendukung hidup bayi mungil itu di dalam kotak sana.

"sudah dua jam kau melihat anakmu. Apa kau tak merindukan ummanya?" Mr. Jung masuk ke dalam untuk menengok cucunya. Rencananya tadi mereka –keluarga Jung- akan bergantian menengok keluarga baru mereka. Tetapi kesabaran Mr. Jung habis saat sudah dua jam lamanya Yunho di dalam.

"apa Jaejoong sudah sadar?" Yunho tersenyum cerah saat mendapati jawaban sebuah anggukan dari appanya.

Yunho dengan langkah tergesa – gesa menuju ruang rawat istrinya. Ia sudah tak sabar memeluk istrinya itu dan mengucapkan terimakasih berkali – kali karena sudah selamat dan melahirkan seorang malaikat kecil yang lucu.

Ceklek

Yunho masuk dan perlahan mendekati istrinya. Sadar akan suasana yang sedang terjadi, Jessica menyeret Siwon untuk pergi dari ruangan ini.

"Jae.." bukan senyum bahagia yang Yunho berikan saat melihat istrinya. Tapi air mata sarat akan kesedihan saat melihat pandangan kosong istrinya sambil mengelus perut yang sekarang rata itu.

"Joongie-ah. Bayi kita sangat lucu. Ia namja seperti yang kau inginkan." Yunho memeluk Jaejoong lembut. Ia meangis dalam diam di pelukan istrinya.

"ayahku…" guman Jaejoong

Yunho menegakkan badannya untuk melihat istrinya.

"ssttt. Jae.. jebal ikhlaskan ayahmu."

"kapan ayah akan di kremasi?" kata Jaejoong dingin. Ia sepertinya hanya berusaha tegar. Karena jika ia sampai menangis histeris seperti tadi, bisa saja luka jahitan bekas operasi tadi terbuka.

"ayahmu akan di kuburkan saat kau sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit." Yunho mengelus tangan istrinya dengan sayang.

"tidak. Jangan di kubur. Aku tidak punya uang." Yunho kaget mendengarkan ucapan istrinya tadi.

"apa yang kau katakana Jae? Tentu saja aku sebagai suamimu yang akan membiayainya." Kata Yunho tegas. Ia tak habis pikir, apa yang ada di benak istrinya?

"apa kau akan tetap menjadi istrimu? Anak kita sudah lahir, bukan?"

"apa yang kau katakan? Kita akan tetap menjadi suami 'istri dan kita akan merawat anak kita bersama – sama" samar – samar Jaejoong menyunggingkan senyumnya. Ia sudah kehilangan ayahnya. Dan ia tak ingin kehilangan Yunho dan anaknya. Tidak akan.

"beri ia nama, Changmin."

"Jung Changmin" Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium lembut bibir Jaejoong. Hanya sekedar ciuman biasa. Tapi memiliki berjuta arti dan satu arti utama yaitu Cinta. Cinta?

.

Jaejoong berlutut di hadapan batu nisan ayahnya. Ia tak menangis, tapi semua tahu kalau Jaejoong sedang menahan kesedihan mendalam. Jaejoong merasa ia belum menjadi anak yang sempurna selama ini. Ia belum sempat untuk meminta maaf atas kesalahannya di masa lalu.

"appa. Selamat Jalan."

Satu tetes air mata meluncur. Bukan Jaejoong, bukan. Tapi dari wanita paruh baya yang berstatus sebagai nyonya di mansion Jung. Hatinya bimbang sekarang. Apa ia tega memisahkan Jaejoong dengan anaknya setelah kejadian seperti ini terjadi? Bagaimanapun, ia adalah seorang ibu sekaligus wanita yang mempunyai perasaan yang sensitive. Batin seorang ibunya menjerit untuk merelakan anaknya bahagia dengan keluarganya yang sekarang, tetapi batin seorang wanitanya menjerit untuk menoleh pada Ahra yang tersakiti atas pengkhianatan anaknya.

Hari sudah sore. Jaejoong dengan langkah yang berat meninggalkan area kompleks pemakaman elite itu dibantu Yunho dengan memapapahnya.

.

Di café terkenal di daerah pusat kota, terlihat seorang wanita dan pria yang memakai pakaian layaknya seorang detektif sedang berbicara dengan serius.

"siapa yang pembunuhnya?" si wanita yang canti dengan rambut indah yang bergerai panjang memulai perbincangan serius di antara mereka.

"kau ini serius sekali, santai saja lah." Kata sang detektif santai sambil menyeruput coffee di cangkirnya.

"ya! Taec oppa. Sekarang bukan saatnya main – main." Jessica merasa beruntung sekarang karena sedang berpacaran dengan seorang agen rahasia.

"ada tiga tersangka, yaitu Go Ahra, Siwon Hyung dan ummamu."

Jesssica hampir memnuncratkan the yang berada di mulutnya saat mendengar tersangka teralhir yang di ucapkan pacarnya itu.

"umma? Untuk apa?"

"aku juga tak yakin. Aku ingin menyoretnya. Tapi aku ragu."

"lanjutkan." Jessica harus tenang. Ia tidak mungkin menyangkal tersangka. Karena yang bersalah ya salah sekalipun itu ibunya sendiri. Tapi ia yakin kalau ibunya tidak akan berbuat sekeji itu. Tidak akan.

"aku sempat bertanya pada Jaejoong siapa saja yang ia lihat berada di halaman belakang. Karena ia sedang di sana pagi itu kan?" Jessica memajukan badannya. Tanda ia sedang menyimak dengan baik.

"ia berkata kalau ia bertemu dengan Go Ahra dan Siwon Hyung. ia heran sebenarnya kepada mereka berdua. Pasalnya, untuk apa mereka ke halaman belakang?" Taecyeon memakan kuenya sebentar. Lalu melanjutkan. "tapi kata Jaejoong, Go Ahra datang menghampirinya hanya untuk mengejeknya dan Siwon menghampirinya untuk melihat keadaan Jaejoong."

Jessica mengerutkan dahinya. "lalu?"

"aku menyelidiki tempat kejadian dan menemukan semacam petunjuk yang mungkin di tinggalkan oleh ayahnya Jaejoong." mendengar itu, Jessica menjadi lebih tertarik.

"aku menemukan sebuah tulisan abstrak di samping ruang kosong yang tak terkena darah. Sepertinya itu bekas tubuhnya. Tulisan itu ditulis dengan darah dan sepertinya ayah Jaejoong sendiri yang menulisnya." Lagi Taecyeon member jeda. Jessica merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"dengan jelas tulisan itu seperti ini." Taecyeon menunjukkan Jessica sebuah foto. Foto tulisan dari darah dengan darah lainnya dimana – mana. Sejenak Jessica terlihat mual. Di dalam foto itu tertulis angka satu '1' dengan huruf 'J' di samping huruf tersebut. Juga ada sebuah kata bertulis 'motto'. Jessica di buat kebingungan olehnya. Tapi ia ingat sesuatu.

"bukankah ayahnya Jaejoong…" Jessica sengaja menggantung kalimatnya.

"aku sudah menanyakannya ke Jaejoong dan ia bilang ayahnya masih bisa menulis. Hanya saja tingkahnya yang bermasalah. Pola pikir ayahnya pun hanya sedikit perubahan. Ternyata dulu ayah Jaejoong ini adalah seorang agen rahasi juga sama sepertiku. Jadi tak heran ia punya cara berpikir untuk membuat sebuah petunjuk seperti tadi." Jessica memandang pacarnya takjub.

"kau tahu? Polisi tidak tahu senjata apa yang di pakai untuk menusuk ayah Jaejoong karena Jaejoong menolak ayahnya di otopsi. Ini semakin menyulitkan polisi." Sekali lagi Jessica memandang Taecyeon dengan pandangan wow.

"jangan memandangiku seperti itu, nanti kau tambah jatuh cinta." Jessica mendecih kesal.

"jadi siapa pelakunya? Aku curiga kepada Go Ahra." Kata Jessica pasti.

"kenapa?" Taecyeon ingin tahu pola pikir pacarnya ini.

"karena ia membenci Jaejoong." Taecyeon menanggapi jawaban Jessica dengan kekehan kecil.

Jessica hanya bisa memandang pacarnya kawatir. Apa pacarnya gila sekarang?

.

Dengan langkah tertatih, Jaejoong masuk ke dalam rumah kecil tempat dulu ayahnya tinggal. Ingin rasanya ia menangis melihat darah ayahnya yang belum di bersihkan demi kepentingan penyelidikan. Matanya menatap penuh arti ke arah kode yang di buat ayahnya.

_Kau harus bertanggung jawab brengsek!_

"Jae? Kau sedang apa?" Yunho memeluk pinggang Jaejoong yang sekarang sudah kembali ramping. "ayo kita kembali. Bayi kita haus" Yunho menuntun istrinya untuk segera kembali ke mansion utama.

"Yun, bayimu sedari tadi menangis." Pasangan YunJae di sambut oleh omelan dari Mrs. Jung. Seketika Jaejoong berjalan tergesa menuju bayi mungilnya.

"tunggu Yun." Mrs. Jung menahan tangan Yunho yang ingin menyusul istrinya. "apa kau melihat Ahra sedari tadi?"

"aniyo." Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera menyusul istrinya.

.

Seseorang dengan blazer putih panjang sedang berjongkok di depan nisan seseorang yang tanah kuburnya masih basah.

"mianhae"

.

TBC

.

* * *

.

Apa ada yang menunggu kelanjutan ini ff? hehehe maaf baru bisa update sekarang. Soalnya aku menghargai readers muslim yang sedang puasa hehe.

Apa ffnya tambah membosankan? Mau lanjut gak?

Silahkan komen yaaaaa! Silahkan menerka – nerka siapa pembunuhnya!

Yang bener jawabannya akan mendapat piring cantik!

See you next chap! (jika kalian niat membaca kelanjutannya :'D)

MAAF KALAU ADA TYPO

Akhir kata. Terimakasihhhh.


End file.
